A Silver Hope
by Lord Kass
Summary: Friends from present day find themselves in the middle of a fuedal world, with Demons and monsters. They also learn that it was no accident that they were brought to the past, they seem to have a connection to this time...
1. Into the Darkness

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER ONE:**

INTO THE DARKNESS....

_The full moon shone brightly down on the forest floor as all seemed to be silent and all animals asleep. Suddenly_

_a girl tumbled down a hill and looked up at the moon, she was wearing strange clothing, and looked like she had been_

_living in the wild for a while. Her eyes shone like the moon, and had a glint of something almost wild, almost as if she_

_wasn't even human. A soul of a creature of the night trapped within the body of a weakling of a human, and only during_

_the full moon would the true intentions of this creature would come out. There was a rustling noise and the girl turned_

_to see two pairs of glowing gold eyes stare at her from the bushes. Like the wind, the girl took off and the creatures_

_chased after her...at first she was terrified and thought that she was going to die, but then she noticed the creatures_

_were wolves, and as more wolves began to appear she realized they were running with her, not after her. She felt free_

_and safe as she ran threw the forest with the wolves, she didn't understand what was happening at first, but she heard_

_loud shouting like angry men...and she tried to look around to see what was happening, but she didn't see anything. _

_The girl came to a stop when she came face to face with a beautiful white wolf, it had pure blue eyes, and stood looking_

_at the girl. She was over come with a great sadness and she couldn't understand why. next thing she knew it, she was_

_falling threw the air and she saw that there was a arrow in her chest and the pain was over whelming...she wanted to_

_scream, but nothing came out. then an evil and sinister cackle rang threw the air and the girl found herself surrounded_

_by shadowy figures, each had glowing eyes....but none helped as she bled to death, she felt cold and alone...it was the_

_feeling of death..._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Holly sat up like a shot, she was in her bed and was breathing deeply...she looked around the dark room

expecting to see a shadowy figure, the only thing she saw was her friend Ali sleeping on the floor, or she was until Holly had

screamed.

Ali: What's going on!?

Holly: I'm sorry...ali...I had a nightmare.

Ali: Did freddy get you?

Holly: um...no...but...

Ali: do you know what time it is?

Holly: no...do you...

Ali: too early...

Holly rubbed her chest as it still ached badly, she knew that there was no way she could get back to sleep now. she got out

of her bed and threw on her giant sweater.

Holly: i'm gonna make some tea, want some?

Ali: sure.

Holly: okay, I'll be right back.

Ali: like I'm going to go anywhere.

Holly: you never know.

Ali: yes we do...with your hell hound running around.

Holly: right.

Holly ran up the stairs and heard Ali lock the door, she knew that it was the best as Rolly would start to wonder around

and probably want out. she was pouring the hot water when her mum came around the corner and made Holly jump, the two

looked at each other in silence for a minute.

Mum: jumpy...what are you doing up?

Holly: um...tea?

mum: riiiight...holly!

Holly: what!?

mum: what happened?

Holly: huh?

mum: your shirt....

Holly looked down to see that there was dark blood stained all over the front of her shirt and that there was a small hole

in the center of her chest...she looked horrified. and began to shake, almost breaking the tea pot...

Holly: just like in my dream...

Mum: dream...what...dream?

Holly gave her mum a quick reveiw of her dream and wished she hadn't as her mum looked very thoughtful and wondered

if she was going to thrown in a mental ward or something. the dog began to bark and Holly turned to let the dog in.

Holly: c'mon rolly.

mum: ...it's time...

Holly: what?

mum: what?

holly: you just said something.

mum: I did?

Holly: yeah, you said, it's time. time for what?

mum: for us all to be legally labled insane.

holly: that should have been done a long time ago.

mum: well...try not to wake anyone else...

holly: can we sit up?

mum: no!

holly: uh...i'll just take the tea pot and go down stairs...

mum: sounds good.

Holly grabbed the jug of milk and tea and slowly walked down the stairs, she wondered what was up with her mother and

decided it was because kira had gotten hurt at school a couple of days ago, and it was scary for everyone. Holly and Ali had their

tea and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Ali and Holly were walking down town for a better thing to do, they hadn't heard from chris for nearly a month, this

usually didn't surprise them, but this time felt different. every once and a while it would seem like they would have an encounter

and thought that maybe chris was trying to contact them. they thought up every theory possible, up to and including him being

abducted by space aliens. though that one was less likely. now they just walked and wondered, no one had seen him, not even

Brent who usually had some news about chris, but he was wondering if chris had skipped town or something.

Holly: maybe he stepped into a portal and is lost in another world.

Ali: or maybe he's just lost...

holly: hmmm...sub zero kidnapped him!

ali: um...right...

suddenly Jeremy appeared out of one of the comic shops and waved the two down, in his hands were about a hundred

comics, the girls looked at Jay like he had just grown a third eye.

Jeremy: all inuyasha is half off!

Ali: really!? cool.

Jeremy: well, i kinda bought everything...

Holly: wonder why chris hasn't shown up.

Jeremy: shrugs next anime club meeting is tonight, you both coming?

Ali: you know I am.

Holly: yeah, I've gotta go home for a while, but I'll be back later...so, i'll see you there.

Jeremy: oh good. well, I've got to go. see you guys later!

both: Bye!

They continued on for a while, soon they were at thompson park mall and holly pulled out a pocket watch and checked

the time.

Holly: I should head home, sigh...but I'll see you later.

Ali: for sure. bring your deck...and maybe some paper, I think we may be doing some more drawing today.

Holly: okay...keep safe!

Ali: you too!

Holly: Laters!

Ali: bye!

Holly lept on the bus just as it was leaving and sat at the back, she was just pulling out her disc man when she noticed a

man with black hair eye balling her, he was really creeping her out. and she decided to keep an eye on him as she knew a girl

in vancouver who was attacked by a pervert on a bus. but it was day time and the bus was some what crowded, she just hoped

the guy didn't decide to get off the same stop as her, like the last weirdo who looked at her like that did. she really was getting

fed up with dirty men staring at her and swore the next guy to even think it would get a good boot up the butt. but she really

didn't want to dirty her black pirate like boots.

when Holly got in the house she noticed that no one was home, which was odd as they were all sappoused to go out for

an early dinner...she was a little more then upset as she could have stayed down town and hung out with ali some more. Now she

was stuck at home wondering what to do next.

Half ways threw a pot of Kraft Dinner, she noticed a little note posted on the wall and decided to look at it, even if it turned out

not being for her.

"Gone, shopping, be back later. stay around the house. we saw a bird crash somewhere in the forest, but we couldn't

find it...can you go and see if you can save it before something eats it or a kid kills it. love you lots. mum,dad,kira,rolly,and yang"

Holly finished her food at top speed, grabbed her sweater and pulled on her black boots and grabbed the keys to the house

before dashing down the drive way and up the hill into the forest. For an hour straight all she did was look around for any sign

of a hurt bird or any blood or kids being insanely cruel as they usually were to poor creatures like birds. she then decided that

it had probably gotten to safety or something and decided to just wonder, she hadn't been in the forest for a while and needed

time for a good walk in the small patch of wilderness. She was zoning out and enjoying just being alone when she thought she

saw a flash of something red and white, it scared her, so she bent low to the ground...

holly: probably just a kid riding a bike or something...

She stood up and turned to see a cute little creature looking at her, it looked like a small fox or cat...it tilted it's head as

holly forze as she didn't want to scare it away, it began to chrip at her, and that threw her off...what kind of foxy cat thing chriped?

maybe it was a new species, either that or she was seeing things and there wasn't anything there.

holly: hey there...what are you...you're a cute little thing...

the creature chriped once and lept onto holly's shoulder, she was afraid now, it might hurt her and she didn't know if it had

a disease, if she did get bitten she would have to take a bus to the hospital and by that time it could be too late. however, the

creature began to purr and rub against holly's face, she was able to grab it and hold it in her arms...it looked like it was smiling at

her...

Holly: you look like the Dash...your soooo cute!

the creature suddenly grabbed holly's bracelet and took off, holly chased after it...

Holly: Hey! give that back! hey! that's mine! theif!

She was barely able to catch up with the small creature as it ran pretty fast, however, it seemed to come to a stop on the

old tree stump that was dead center in the forest. Holly smirked as she put one foot on the stump to grab the creature...

Holly: caught ya!

But something was wrong, everything seemed to go in slow motion and suddenly Holly found herself falling down a dark

tunnel, she had no idea what was going on, but she hoped someone found her and soon. suddenly holly saw a bright light and

it was the way out...the light blinded her as she felt herself land on grass...

she sat up and rubbed her eyes, once her eye sight had come back, she saw that she was at the foot of a great big tree, it was

thick and obviously very old...she then got up and saw a river, where was she? A small squeek made holly turn to see the creature

laying on it's side...she rushed to it's side and saw that it's long tail was stuck under a heavy rock.

Holly: hold on...ugh...on the count of three pull your tail...one...two...three....

Holly was able to lift the rock for only a few seconds, but it was long enough to free the creature and it lept on to her

shoulder and nuzzled her in thanks. it then offered her watch back and holly smiled and took it.

Holly: your not such a bad little thing...do you have a name?

the creature shook it's head no, it amazed holly that it even understood her...she smiled as she knew that this thing whatever it

was, was not a normal animal...

Holly: How bout I call you...Spirit, cuz you sure have alot of it. do you like that?

the creature purred loudly and rubbed against holly as she held it in her arms, they were standing staring at the river for a while.

Holly: so...is there a way across that river?

something grabbed holly around the middle and she screamed as she found herself being tossed threw the air like a rag

doll...She clutched Spirit tightly as she closed her eyes and landed roughly on the ground. she heard something breathing

deeply at her and slowly she opened a eye...standing over her stood what appeared to be a man in funny clothing holding a long

stick with a sharp point... it was a spear...and he was going to kill her...........

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything related to Inuyasha, characters, story,etc. i am only using them in this fanfic, which i am not getting any money from whatso ever, so don't sue me, i'm broke. also i do not own any of my friends who appear in this story, so i hope none of them sue me either. lols. . thanks.


	2. what are you doing here?

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER TWO:**

What Are You Doing Here!?

Holly closed her eyes again and hugged Spirit and waited for the man to kill her....nothing....nothing...nothing....

she didn't know what was taking him so long, but if he was going to kill her, she wanted him to hurry it up. suddenly there

was a loud 'swoosh' sound and the man screamed a blood curdling scream, something warm splashed on holly. She opened

her eyes and saw the man laying in a bloody clump on the ground, his spear pertruding out of his head...and all his limbs seemed

to have been severed. Only a few feet away stood a figure wearing long flowing robes and had a large sword still posed in the

air, though it was dripping with blood...who was this person and why did they just kill that man...Spirit began to growl and Holly

looked as if she was ready to run, but she knew better.

Holly: um...thanks...I think...

The figure lowered his sword and turned to Holly, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw who the figure was, though

he looked slightly different, Holly knew exactly who it was.

Holly: CHRIS! wha...

Chris: ....what are you going here.

Holly: huh...what...where is here?

Chris gave Holly a strange look, he then wipped the blood off on his sleeve and returned his sword to it's holster and

folded his arms in front of him.

Chris: You mean you don't even know where you are? How'd you get here....

Holly: um...well...i'm not sure really...

Chris: ugh...

He growled at her and she climbed to her feet and looked around, she then spotted the tree and ran over to it, chris

watched her the whole time with a dark smirk on his face.

Holly: This tree! I...think I feel out of it...or something...

Chris: uh huh...right...

Holly: No really! I was in the forest and I touched that old stump and pow! I'm here...um...so...that's how i got here...

Chris looked a little amuzed by Holly's story, but shook his head and turned away.

Chris: Heh...sounds like you've been drinking again...

Holly: why don't you believe me!

Chris: I never said I didn't...I just wouldn't go around telling the people around here that story, or you may find yourself in alot

more trouble then having that stray guy try and kill you.

Holly: right...the guy you just so coldly killed!!!!

Chris: meh.

Holly: you don't care!

Chris: not...really...

Holly: chris...

Chris: listen, you're just luckey I was in the area...otherwise you'd most likely be dinner.

Holly: huh...Okay, are you going to tell me where we are and what's going on?

Chris: mmmm...no...

Holly: why not!

Chris: I don't feel like it.

Holly: Chris...at least give me some clues...

Chris: ...better find yourself some powerful friends or stay out of trouble...

He began to walk off, but holly lept in his way and glared at him, he gave her a dirty look back.

Chris: what?

Holly: are you just going to leave me here!?

Chris:...

Holly: Don't be mean....

chris: growls fine, I'll take you to the closest village, but from there I've got to take off...

Holly: how come?

Chris: I just do.

Holly: why?

Chris: do you want my help or not?

holly: okay...

chris: now...follow me, it's not too far...

Chris walked to the edge of the river and looked back when he noticed that holly was standing back looking a little

concerned.

chris: what?

holly: are we going to go swimming?

chris: um...no...

holly: then how are we to cross the river?

chris: oh, I don't know...cuz it's only two feet deep.

holly: ok...

They quickly managed to cross the river and began to walk along a long grassy path, holly was watching a group of birds

fly past, and admired the many rolling hills.

holly: Hey! Is that a pack of wolves?

chris: where?

holly: over there?

standing on a hill to the left of them stood five wolves looking down at them, but they didn't attack, which was even more

un-nerving, but chris was pissed off and drew his sword and began to walk towards the wolves.

Holly: what are you doing!?

chris: what's it look like! taking care of the pests.

holly: don't hurt them!

chris: ugh...and why not!?

holly: cuz, what have they done to you?

chris: more then you think...

holly: huh?

chris: sigh...we don't want them to follow us.

He raised his sword and the wolves took off, he smirked but it vanished as soon as he saw a huge paw come over the ridge

of the hill, there stood a 60 foot badger and it looked hungry for fresh flesh...

Chris: aw...fuck...

Holly was totally freaking out and chris glared at her with annoyance.

Chris: go, hide in those trees...or help!

Holly: um...as much as i'd love to help you fight that...thing...i have no weapon.

chris; then hide.

holly: don't mind if I do.

she ran into the small forest and hid behind the first tree she could find, she kneeled down and let Spirit out of her hands,

the little creature growled.

Holly: becareful!

chris: heh.

The badger clumpered closer and the ground shook under each step it took, however, chris didn't move an inch and

stood perfectly still...closer,closer,closer...finally the monster was within range and chris finally smirked and swung his sword

at the beast. It roared loudly as it was hit with multiple firey slices as if the sword had hit it several times, even though it was

evident that there was at lest 50 feet between the two. without a seconds hesitation Chris lept into the air and raised the sword

above him and brought it down on the wounded beast, there was a bright explosion as the sword collided and Holly had to cover

her eyes, the wind from the explosion blew her over and Spirit skidded a few feet back. For five minutes nothing moved, and Holly

laid in a small ball on the ground, almost afraid to look to see what had happened, she feared the worst...

chris: are you going to lay there all day?

holly: huh?

she looked to see that chris was perfectly fine, infact, he looked as if he hadn't even just battled a giant monster almost

40 times bigger then him.

chris: is something wrong?

holly: your ok!

chris: uh...yeah...

holly: but I thought! I thought...what happened?

chris: oh...nothing. I just got rid of a bigger pest, we should hurry, that explosion would have attracted the attention of many, and

most of them we don't want to run into right now.

Holly: okay...but if I still want to know what that explosion was.

chris: well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out...

holly: can't you tell me now?

chris: I could...but I don't want to...

holly: thanks.

chris: heh.anyways, it's just over the next two ridges, we should be there before nightfall...good...

Chris saw the village and was glad, Holly was starting to annoy him with all her questions and then she told him about her

new pet, which to him was nothing more then a glorified rat. as they entered the village, people looked up at them and began to

whisper...chris didn't know if it was because he was there or if it was because of holly, who looked just as surprised to see these

people. either way, their whispering annoyed him and he gave them all dirty looks and they stopped until they had passed.

He looked a head to see an old woman hobbling their way, and he knew that she'd understand why he had come back, even

though he knew that she may have a handful dealing with someone who spazed as much as Holly...it would be actually very

funny to watch, but chris had been gone far too long and he had to get on with his own business and wasn't ready to deal with

any one from his time at the moment...he then wondered if ali would be the next person to randomly show up, at lest she would

be able to scare away the demons, and he probably wouldn't have to go and slay some random man like he did today. He had to

tend to his sword, it was getting a work out today and he had to wash away the feeling of worthless blood on it's blade...

Kaede: What brings ye 'ere, again?

Holly: again?

Chris: Heh, I thought this would be the best place to leave my friend...otherwise I can garentee that she wouldn't last more then

an hour on her own.

Kaede: I see...

The old woman looked Holly over, she was nervous, she didn't like it when people did that, it always made her feel like

they were sizing up her worth. Holly felt so out of place, in black pants,black top and boots...

Chris: so..can she stay here for a while...until she gets used to it around here.

Kaede: Is she anything like ye?

Chris: laughs oh, no...I don't think you'll have to worry about her doing that every day.

Kaede: ah, good. then yes, she may stay.

Chris: right. I'll let you two get to know each other...

Kaede: leaving so soon?

Chris: yes...You know I have other things to do...

Kaede: yes, yes...very well...have a safe journy.

chris: thanks. I'll see you later Holly!

Holly: wait! chris! what's going on!

Chris gave her a small smile before dashing off and disappearing out of the village, Holly gave a small pout noise as her

friend just adbandoned her in a strange place with even stranger people. Though the old woman looked very familier, but Holly

was thinking of a million other things to try and place her.

Kaede: What be ye name, child?

Holly: um...I'm Holly...nice to meet you.

Kaede: Holly, eh...I'm hoping yer not going to bring as much trouble to our village as yer friend.

Holly: oh, don't worry...seeing that I have no clue where I am, I doubt I'm leaving any time soon.

Kaede: oh...Once ye get settled and ye start making friends, ye'll feel right at home.

Holly: hmmmm..

Kaede: come...you must be hungry...

Holly: oh...thanks...

Holly laid on the blanket on the floor looking up at the roof, spirit sound asleep beside her, both of them full of rice.

it was sometime after midnight and everything seemed quite, Holly laid wondering if her family were worring about her...she

knew her mum was probably freaking out and had every police man looking for her...she chuckled as she imagined mum

forcing the host of america's most wanted to come up and look for her as well. She was about to fall asleep when suddenly

she heard some man yelling and people began to run around outside of her small room...

holly: not giant badger's again...

the old woman had decided that it was best to tell holly what she wanted to know later, and thus holly had no clue

what was happening and was a little annoyed.

holly: if this' gonna be a daily accurance. c'mon spirit...let's see what it is...

the two wandered out of the room and looked around, the men weren't acting like it was a big monster, but rather as

if it was something minor...the woman appeared behind holly and made her jump.

Kaede: wolves...we've got to chase them off before they eat our livestock...

holly: I wonder if they're the same wolves I saw when I was with chris...

Kaede: ye say ye saw wolves earlier?

holly: yeah...but...isn't that normal?

kaede: no, child...I'm afraid the wolves mean bad news...

holly: oh...I'm sorry...

kaede: don't be...

holly: is there anything I can do?

kaede: can ye use a bow?

holly: deffinatly!

kaede: then take one, and stand over there...

holly: right!

Holly did as she was told and aimed the bow, she watched as the men were shooting straight at the wolves, holly glared at

them and wondered why everyone was so cruel in this strange place. she aimed slightly off so that she would just miss the wolf

but it would be close enough to scare it away. She shot off a few arrows and scared the wolves off, but stopped when she noticed

the others all looking at her, and she was puzzled.

holly: did I do bad?

man: .........

Holly: I...um...I'm in trouble right?

Kaede: Holly, come with me...

Holly threw the bow and arrow to the ground and walked past the angry villagers, she had a feeling they were going to kick

her out and she'd have to fend for herself...she wished chris was still there to help her out....she felt so alone and very much

afraid without a friend around to help her...now, she was in trouble and no one would care what happened to her...one of those

evil badgers would eat her....

kaede: I think it's time I explain things to ye...


	3. and the fun begins

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER THREE:**

And The Fun Begins....

Ali stood looking up at the grey cloudy sky, rain pouring down on her. She had taken a bus up

to Aberdeen to give Holly a surprise visit as she hadn't heard from her since yesturday afternoon and she had

missed a very important anime club meeting, and Jeremy was a little disappointed. When Ali had reached

Holly's house, she found a small note stuck to the door addressed to her.

_'meet me at the stump in the forest.'_

_me_

Assuming that is was Holly who had wroten the note as she was the only person with that kinda of hand

writing- Ali made her way up into the forest. Slightly annoyed that she had to walk up a big muddy hill and try

and find Holly. She looked around the forest, it was bigger then it had initially looked, she decided to follow the

dirt path as it was the best way to find what she was looking for.

After 10 minutes of climbing, slipping, and sliding Ali finally saw a bench where she could sit and take a good look

around, it was near the top of the hill, so she would have a very good veiw of the forest. When she got to the bench

she sighed, there seemed to be no sign of Holly anywhere and she was mad, she had gotten mud all over her brand

new jeans...She growled angerly, and was about to turn around and go back to the house and wait there, when she

noticed the stump and noticed something hanging off of it...

Ali: what's that...

She walked over to the stump, it was off of the path and down the hill two feet and as Ali stood looking

at it, she felt the path give way underneth her and she slipped down the hill...Ali slid into the stump and was

about to stand up when suddenly she felt like she was falling down a dark tunnel...she was tumbling around

and around and getting rather air sick, she saw a light...she figured she had hit her head when she fell and

someone found her and the light was the light from the hospital. She landed on soft ground and looked around

in a dazed state of mind....this deffinatly wasn't the hospital and she knew for a fact that she was no longer in

the forest behind Holly's house...

Ali: What the bloody fucking Hell is going on....

Ali looked around, a river, and a large tree was all that really was distinctive, other then that, everything else

looked rather normal. She began to walk around the tree when she saw a group of men standing with their backs

to her, they all where wearing strange clothing that looked like it was made out of the skin and fur of wild animals.

They didn't notice her, but where talking about something rather loudly and Ali decided to slowly back away and

find try to find another way across the river. As she backed away she stepped on a stick and it cracked, the men

stopped and looked at her, and they didn't look too happy to see her there....

Ali: Aw, Fuck....

Holly Stood practising with the smaller bow and arrow, it was much lighter then her long bow and it took

her a while to get used to it. Kaede had informed her of everything she needed to know and now she knew where

she was and had a good idea of what to expect. She decided that she would need to need to find herself a decent

weapon if she planned on surviving in feudal Japan for a while. she also wondered how she got there in the first

place and if she would have to go home...what was even more of a mystery was what chris was doing there, he

looked and acted like he had lived in this world for all his life. Spirit watched her from a close by log for fire

wood, he would make little chirps every once and a while. She was a little dirty from pulling weeds earlier and

helping the other villagers, she had to make them see that she wasn't in league with the pack of stray wolves, and

they seemed to forgive her for her mistake...probably because Kaede had threatened them otherwise or something.

She hit a bulls eye when she heard someone walking up behind her, she spun around, not knowing who it was...

Kaede: Careful Child...

Holly: oh! I'm sorry...I guess I'm just kinda jumpy.

Kaede: it's alright. I've noticed how well ye are with a bow an arrow...

Holly: oh...yeah...back home I participate in archery compititions along with the rest of my family...and we can

handle a sword pretty well, but i perfer the bow...

Kaede: I see...it's getting late and I just wanted to check up on ye...

Holly: okay, I won't be too much longer, I'll join you in ten minutes, I'll put the bow away and wash up.

Kaede: very well....

Kaede walked away; Holly hadn't noticed that it was dusk already, it would be her second night here and the

longer she stayed away the more she worried she wouldn't get home...but did she really want to leave so soon?

She grabbed the rest of the arrows and went to the shed where she had gotten the bow and arrows and then walked

over to a small dish where she washed her hands and face, the cool water felt good after working all day.

Holly: hmmm...it's not so bad here...to tell you the truth, it's actually really nice...

Spirit tilted his head and squeeked, and then lept onto holly's shoulder as they entered the little house to join

Kaede for dinner. They were half ways threw dinner when suddenly Spirit's fur raised on his back and he began to

growl, he looked at the door of the house and both Holly and Kaede fell silent for a moment.

Kaede: what is it?

Holly: I hope it's not those wolves again...

Kaede: it just may be...

Kaede got up and opened the door, she looked around, Holly was getting to her feet when she heard Kaede talking

to someone...probably another villager telling her what was going on.

Holly: Kaede, is everything alright?

Kaede: yes, child, it's fine...

Holly: oh, that's good, cuz I thought...

Miroku: Oh? You have a guest....

Holly stopped in mid-sentence, she reconized that voice and a shiver ran down her spine as she knew exactly who

it was. She then knew who else would be hanging around as well, and she backed up to the corner or the room and looked

nervous....

Holly: (Where's Ali when you need her...oh boy...eik! is all i can say!)

She looked around and was tempted to jump out the small window, but decided against it and with a deep breath

prepared herself for what was to happen next. She petted Spirit and he calmed down as she walked over to the old

woman and gulped.

Holly: Kaede...

Kaede: Ah, you might as well, meet our new visitor...

Sango: Not if we're bothering you.

Kaede: Oh, no, no...

Kaede moved a side so Holly could walk out, she saw Sango-Miroku-Shippou-and Kilala...She smiled at them and

felt very nervous, she had to go somewhere and let her energy out after this...

Holly: Hello! I'm Holly!

Miroku: well, Hello Holly! I'm Miroku, the great wandering Priest...

Holly: uh...

Sango: oh, that's what you call yourself now...Hi, I'm Sango and this' Kilala...

Holly: Hi...

Shippou: And I'm shippou!

Holly: It's nice to meet you all...

Shippou: Are you from Kagome's time? You dress like her...

Holly: um...well, I'm from her time, but...not...from...

Kaede: Speaking of which, what brings ye all back?

Miroku: ah, Kagome decided she had to go home for a while, she'll be back in a week...

Sango: You don't mind...

Kaede: of course not...it seems that a lot of familier faces are returning, lately...

Shippou: hey, Holly...what's that on your shoulder?

Holly: huh...oh, this' my friend, Spirit...I'm not sure what he is...

Shippou: Can I play with him?

Holly: um...Maybe later, we were just about to go for a walk...

Shippou: can I come...

Kaede: Actually, Shippou, I need yer help with something...

Shippou: Really?

Kaede: yes.

Holly: Alright, I'll...um...be going on that walk...don't worry...i won't go far...

Kaede: it's alright.

Holly waved to the others and began to walk around the village, she then decided she needed to walk threw the

fields and just calm her nerves...she was halfways cross a field when she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't with the others,

so she figured he probably was hanging around the well, or hiding out in the trees and watching her. She was so

deep in thought that she tripped over a rock and fell to her knees, Spirit was sent sailing threw the air....

Holly: Spirit!

Spirit skidded to a stop just feet from a large dog...it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf, and Holly noticed that there were

more...it must have been the wolves from earlier, she stared at them and they stared back. She was too far for someone to

help her, she could try and run back to the village, but decided that the wolves could easily over power her and she would

probably end up dinner faster that way. The largest wolf lept at Holly and she screamed, but the wolf stopped and holly

looked up to see that someone had lept in the way, at first she thought it was chris back to see how she was doing, but

then she saw the white hair and knew that it wasn't chris...

Inuyasha: I don't know who you are, but get out of here, while I deal with these wolves...

Holly: uh...right...Spirit, c'mon!

Spirit dashed past Inuyasha and lept into holly's arms as she began to run, she knew that she wasn't running from

the wolves, she was running from Inuyasha and she didn't know why...She noticed that the wolves had managed to evoid

Inuyasha and were running along side her, and she came to a complete stop...something crashed into her and she stumpled

foreward as they stumbled back...

Inuyasha: What are You doing!? Keep Running! Unless You want me to Let the Wolves Eat You!

Holly didn't even take notice of Inuyasha yelling at her, but she was just staring at the wolves...it reminded her of

her dream that she had recently, and it un-nerved her greatly.

Inuyasha: Are You Even Listening To Me!?

Holly: ......

Inuyasha: How Stupid Can You Get!!!!!?

Holly: go home...

Inuyasha: What?

But the wolves all whimpered once before dashing away, Inuyasha began to yell about something, but Holly

again wasn't listening...she knew that she had to find chris, she had to tell him her new theory, but she was afraid to

journy on her own...

Inuyasha: Cowards!!!!!

Holly: ....I need to talk to kaede....

Inuyasha: What No thank you for Saving my life?

Holly: You didn't save my life...

Inuyasha: What do you call that!? those wolves where about to eat you! and they would be running home right now

with their bellies full of human flesh...

Holly:....

she began to walk back to the village, deep in thought, she didn't notice that she was being followed until Spirit made

a small whine...

Holly: huh...what?

Inuyasha: ....

Holly: um...listen, I'm sorry for not thanking you...I do appreciate you coming to my resque, specially since you have no clue

who i am...

Inuyasha: hmph...don't think I'll do it again! You were pretty stupid for going for a walk this late and so far from the village...

where you looking for trouble?

Holly: no...

They had returned to the village and Holly was getting a headache from all of Inuyasha's ranting, Kaede had a

mixed expression on her face.

Kaede: I see ye've met Inuyasha...

Inuyasha; You know this stupid...stupid...

Kaede: ay, I do...

Holly: Kaede, I need to talk to you....In private...

Kaede: certainly...

The two walk away, but Holly had a feeling Inuyasha would be 'trying not to easedrop', she didn't know what to do...

but she had to tell someone, and she didn't know who else to talk to until she found chris, which probably wouldn't be for

a while.

Kaede: what is it child? is something wrong?

Holly: well...not....really...I just had an...experience and I'm kinda freaked out...

Kaede: yes, Inuyasha does do that to someone...

Holly: huh...oh...no, it's not him...it has to do with the wolves...

Kaede: oh...

Holly told everything to Kaede who listened quietly until Holly was done, the old woman thought for a moment

before responding.

Kaede: Ye may be able to communicate with the wolves...but a normal human shouldn't be able to do that...tell me...

has this happened before?

Holly: no...well, I've never been face to face with wolves before...

Kaede: I see...well, lets keep this a secret for now...we don't want any unwanted attention to come about.

Holly: alright...um...should I be...worried?

Kaede: oh, Child...I wouldn't worry about it...now, go to bed, it's late...oh, I hope you don't mind, but Sango's going to

be sharing your room.

Holly: That's No problem...

High above the village stood a shadowed figure, watching the events down in the village, and with a sigh, the

figure walked away...

Chris: Good....


	4. the man with two faces

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

The Man With Two Faces....

Holly woke up and was a little surprised to see that Sango was already up, Kilala was also gone as was Spirit,

Holly gave a huff. She got up and yawned widely, she then put her jacket on and walked out of the room, she saw

Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha all standing around something that she could't see....decided to let them be she began

to walk away, but was stopped as someone called out to her...she looked around to see shippou run up to her with

Spirit in tow...

Holly: good morning, shippou...

shippou: morning? it's afternoon...

Holly: oh...did i sleep in...

Shippou: I've been playing with spirit, I hope you don't mind!

Holly: um...no...

shippou: you wanna play?

holly gave the small fox demon a smile before looking over her shoulder, the others still hadn't noticed her, and

that was good for now.

Holly: actually...do you know where I can take a bath around here?

shippou! Yah! Kagome always takes a bath there! I can show you...

Holly: really, thanks...

The two walk away and into the forest, Holly listens to shippou as he talks excitedly about things that made

no sense to her, but she nodded anyways...they soon reached the small lake, it looked crystal blue and rather

refreshing.

Holly: could you do me a big favor?

Shippou: okay!

Holly: could you be my look out, make sure that no one comes by while i'm taking my bath?

Shippou: puffs out chest no problem!

Holly: and I don't want you peeking, so spirit's gonna help you, okay?

Shippou: aw...okay...

While Holly took her bath Shippou and Spirit sat looking like two sentries on guard of some tower, soon

holly was done and thanked shippou for doing such a good job. They were on their way back to the village when

they heard a small cry of help. it sounded like a little girl, Holly looked in the direction of the noise, shippou looked

slightly nervous.

Shippou: we should go get Inuyasha...

Holly: ...

shippou: holly...

Holly: I want to know where that noise is coming from...

shippou: it could be dangerous...

holly: and someone could be in danger...

shippou: that's why we should get Inuyasha...

holly had a choice, she could go back to the village, try and convince Inuyasha to help some kid...or she could

go and find the kid on her own and safe time. With a nod she took off in the direction of the cries,leaving shippou

looking lost. Spirit was running along side her, he looked just as determined as her.

Shippou: uh oh...I better get Inuyasha...

As the two ran deeper in the forest, it became darker as the trees got denser and the light of the sun was blocked

out more, and it became less friendly looking. Holly stopped and looked around, realizing that she had no clue where

she was and the little kid crying had stopped....

Holly: okay...maybe this wasn't such a good idea...um...what's over here...

Holly walked to the edge of a slope, it gave way and she tumbled down a hill with a loud scream of surprise.

she came to a rolling stop at the base of a tree and looked rather disoriented, she then sat up and saw a small child

laying only a few feet away. Holly began to crawl towards the child but something hit her and she was thrown

back into the tree. She looked up to see a giant spider standing over the girl and then holly saw the spider web

covering the canopy of the clearing...the spider looked hungerly at holly with it's eight eyes, and she froze...she

hated normal sized spiders, but a 60 foot one made her want to pass out, she gulped as the spider moved closer...

Spider: mmmmm...you look juicey...

holly: uh...hehe...you don't want to eat me...I'm um...I taste bad...

Spider: don't try and fool me, human...

holly: but...really...i'm...stale...

she couldn't think of any other way of trying to talk her way out of being the next meal, but it wasn't working

at all, she had only one other option...it was do or die....

holly: um...What's that!?

Spider: what...

the spider looked around as Holly dove under it's belly, however, it managed to grab her around the ankle, but

holly kicked her leg out of the pinchers and kept crawling. She grabbed the little girl and ran as fast as she could, she

heard the spider scurring behind her and it's pinchers snapping angerly. Holly had lost track of spirit and hoped that

he was somewhere safe, she didn't have time to look for him. Next thing she knew it she was tumbling down another

hill and holly landed on her back to keep the kid alright as they slid down the hill onto dirt...for a few minutes holly

laid there, not moving, pain surging threw her whole body....when she tried to sit up, her leg ached like it was broken.

Holly: ouch!ouch! ouch!

She looked down to see that where the spider had bitten her was red and bleeding, it also looked like she had

been poisoned...the girl began to stir and holly looked down to see the girl, she was pretty beat up, her forehead was

bleeding and she had scratches all over her face, the spider had probably terrorized her before stunning her.

Holly: hey...it's alright...shssss....

The girl saw holly and began to try and get away, but holly wouldn't let go of the girl and waited until the girl

finished wiggling...

Holly: I'm a friend...it's alright...I just saved you from that spider...your save now...

The girl gave her a strange look, but then began to cry and holly looked scared, she didn't know why this girl

was crying.

Holly: are you alright? why are you crying...your not hurt are you?

The girl shook her head, and holly smiled...the girl gave her a quick hug, but stopped...her eyes went wide and

she looked at holly strangely...

Holly: what...I just took a bath....I shouldn't still smell...

The girl shook her head again, but showed holly a large bit wound around her arm and it wasn't from the spider,

it looked like a dog or wolf had bitten her.

Holly: oh, are you alright? when did this...what...

the girl pointed to the bite and then at holly and looked wide eyed...Holly tilted her head and tried to think of what

the girl could be trying to say, what did she have to do with a wolf bite...she then thought back to the night before to her

encounter with the wolves...

Holly: oh, you must smell the wolves from last night...don't worry, they're gone.

the girl looked like she was still a little scared of holly, but smiled as holly patted her head.

Holly: aw, your not so bad...now, we've got to get you to your village...your mum and dad must be so worried....

the girl again shook her head and looked very sad...

Holly: oh...I'm sorry...You don't live alone, do you?

she shook her head and smiled widely, but holly didn't know what was making the kid smile...

Chris: Holly!?

Holly lept and the girl spun around when she saw chris, he slid down the hill and gave the two a strange look. the

girl looked happy to see chris.

Holly: Don't do that! you nearly gave me a heart attack!

Chris: what are you doing alone?

Holly: well, I was saving this girl from that evil spider over there...

Chris: you mean the one i just killed...we figured that's what took her.

Holly: huh...we?

Chris: never mind. we thank you for saving her...

Holly: um...chris...

Chris: I don't have time to explain....

Holly: You never have time!

Chris: You'll understand later.

Holly: what if there isn't a later....

Chris: Oh, there will be...

Holly: so, you know this girl.

Chris: yes I do...we really must get going...

Holly: sigh...can you show me how to get back to the village?

Chris: no.

Holly: WhY not!?

Chris: you'll Rin...

Holly: Rin...?

The girl gave Holly one last grateful look before dashing to Chris' side and the two walked away behind the trees,

Holly tried to stand, but the pain was unbareable...she was angry at chris for leaving her alone and very much ready for

an attack from anything human or otherwise....

Holly: ugh! Chris....Your such a Jerk!

Sango: Holly!

Holly: huh?

Sango slid down the hill followed by the others, shippou and Spirit included, and Inuyasha was looking pissed off

about something.

Sango: are you alright...we saw that demon spider...what happened...

Holly: um...well...I'm not totally sure...but...

Inuyasha: What are you doing running off again!?

Holly: uh...well, I heard this little girl crying and I thought that I should go and see if she was alright...

Inuyasha: UnArmed!? do you know how Stupid you are!?

Holly: well...

Miroku: Inuyasha has a point, you should have come and told us first...

Shippou: like I did!

Holly: I wasn't thinking....

Inuyasha: That's pretty obvious...you probably don't even have a brain...

Holly glared at Inuyasha, but she then felt the pain spreading and she couldn't help but give a small whine...

the others looked at her...

Sango: your hurt.

Miroku: What happened?

Holly: oh, its just a little bite...

Miroku: that doesn't look like a little bite...

Holly: the spider nipped me when I was trying to get away, that's all...

Sango: that's all? Holly, it's poisoned!

Holly: .....

Sango: holly? Holly!?

by that time the poison had taken over and holly passed out, she felt very cold on the outside and like

she was being burned alive by acid from the inside out, but she couldn' t do anything, she couldn't even move...

All she could do was sleep, let the darkness consume her...

Ali kicked the teeth out of the last of the men who she had encountered in this new world, they all had

taken off in fear or laid past out and injured. Ali wasn't about to let some men dressed like freaks push her

around, she stole two swords and growled angerly down at the last of the men.

Ali: Don't Piss me off!

She kicked one who was past out and walked away, she had discovered that the sinister looking river was

actually really shallow and dashed across it, she then yelled something back over to the men who where watching

her from behind the tree, they looked scared of her and she knew that they should be. With a laugh at them, she

took off, following the river towards the slowly setting sun, she figured that she would find someone who was

half normal to tell her where the hell she was and what was going on. She just hoped that not everyone wore

funny looking clothing.

After three hours of straight walking, Ali began to get tired and the two swords were dragging her down, as they

were becoming heavy and she had yet to find a village. Suddenly a severed arm flew into her and she looked

grossed out, but something seemed to be sticking out of the arm, and she looked at it...Instinctively she ducked

as someone tried to hit her with a sword, she kicked at the person, but they lept away. Ali, was too tired and

hungry to deal with some stupid person and was ready to kill them, when she noticed the familier stance the

person had taken...The person shifted so that the sun wouldn't be blocking out their face and Ali smirked and

nodded more to herself then anything.

Ali: I was wondering if I'd run into you...

Chris: I don't have time for this...Hand over the Arm...

Ali: what...this...sure...

She tossed the arm at chris, but he threw it to the ground without a care and glared angerly at her, she

didn't move but smirked back at him.

Chris: Give me the jewel...

Ali: What Jewel...

Chris: Don't play games with me....Just give it to me and I can go...

Ali: What...just like that...where's the fun in that?

Chris: heh...Ali, Just give it to me...

Ali: No...

Chris:....

Ali: I don't know what you want with this jewel, but I'm not giving it to you...

Chris: You asked for it....

He drew his sword and glared at her, she still was unphased by his agressive behavior, she stuffed the jewel

in the pocket of her jeans and drew her sword as well, even though she had no idea how to use it, she was pretty

sure chris didn't know how to use his either and they would both just be taunting each other.

Ali: Bring it!


	5. Fangs and Fur

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Fangs and Fur....

Chris swung his sword and before Ali could react, she was being bombarded by black flames....

then the ground around her exploded. Chris laughed a sinister laugh as he saw the chaos engulf Ali, who

covered her face trying to save herself. Once the blaze had dyed down, Chris walked threw the rubble

and saw Ali laying face down in a heap....Chris picked up the jewel and smirked as it shone an almost

blood red colour. He then walked over to Ali and turned her over with the blade of his sword, she was

still alive and semi concious, but injured anyways, it seemed his attack had missed...He smirked down

at her, before leaving.

Chris: Next time....Stay out of my way....

He left, without a second look back and slid the jewel in a safe spot in his shirt, he put his sword back

and lept into the air...distantly he heard Ali yelling something at him, but he didn't bother to try and hear what

she was saying. He landed on the ridge of a hill, standing half in shadows were three other people resting,and

a dragon like creature sleeping nearby. When Chris had got his balance a little girl ran up to him and giggled,

she held something out at him, he smiled and took it...it appeared to be berries or something, chris just put it

in his pocket as well. the second person wandered over to chris, he was very short and green and bug eyed,

he carried a creepy looking staff with faces on it. He looked up at chris with a strange look and chris stared

back, with no expression at all.

Jaken: What were you doing!? you've made lord Sesshomaru wait far longer then he should have!

Sesshomaru: It doesn't matter.

Jaken: but sir....

Chris: heh...

Chris walked over to where Sesshomaru was resting and slumped against the tree, looking up at the

rather clear sky. Neither spoke for a moment, then Sesshomaru looked up at chris, who was looking

lost in thought.

Sesshomaru: Did you get it?

Chris: no.

Sesshomaru: What happened?

Chris: heh...An old friend of mine decided she was going to play keep away with me...However, I do have the

Shard...though, it's useless as is.

Sesshomaru: hmmmm...

Jaken: You lost Lord Sesshomaru his arm!? How could you be so careless...

Chris grabbed Jaken by his shirt and growled angerly as he raised jaken off the ground, Jaken was freaking

out and Rin laughed joyfully at the sight.

Chris: Shut up before I make you shut up!

Jaken: I'm sorry...please, please, please, don't hurt me...

Chris: heh...You not even worth my bother...

He then threw Jaken off the hill and he heard him whimper as he rolled down the rocky hill, he then turned

to Sesshomaru who was watching the whole thing is silence.

Sesshomaru: hmmm...?

Chris: I can't believe I lost that arm...

Sesshomaru: we can find another one, a better one...

Chris: That's not the point...the point is that....Dammit!

He punched the tree and it split in half, Sesshomaru stood up and looked at chris-Sesshomaru was taller then

chris by a few feet, yet, that didn't seem to matter. Sesshomaru turned and the dragon-horse thing stood up, it was

time for them to move on, it was just as well, it didn't seem like they could do much more today anyways...

Jaken: (puff,puff) wait...Lord Sesshomaru...don't leave me!

Chris gave Jaken a dark look and Jaken whimpered, he dashed past chris cowering and grabbed the tail of the

dragon-horse before it took off. Chris watched as they rose higher in the air, he then looked before wandering into

the dark forest, he knew that nothing in it's right mind would mess with him, and if he got into too much trouble, he

had someone watching over him...he smirked to himself....

Everyone looked up to see smoke filling the air not too far from them, they began to look worried about something

and chattered about what it could be.

Miroku: Sango and I'll go see what that is, if it's Naraku, we'll send Kilala back for you.

Inuyasha: why should you go?

Miroku: because you need to take Holly back to the village to get treated.

Inuyasha: huh...her...why can't you?

Miroku: because you're faster then me.

Inuyasha: you could use...Hey! Miroku Get back here!

Miroku and sango where already halfways gone with Kilala, and Inuyasha growled angerly, as he picked Holly up,

She was limp in his arms...

Inuyasha: Stupid...

Inuyasha, Shippou, and Spirit made their way back towards the village as fast as possible. As they got closer,

Inuyasha noticed that Holly was starting to become very cold, and it was sending shivers down his spine....

Shippou: Do you think she'll be alright?

Inuyasha: I don't know...It's her own fault if she's not...

Shippou: wonder what that spider did to her....

Inuyasha: who cares, she's just been a real pain in my side ever since we got back to the village.

Shippou: You shouldn't be so mean!

Inuyasha: ....

They entered the village and Kaede saw that something was wrong, she led Inuyasha into a room where he was

to leave holly for Kaede to work on...Inuyasha left and wandered outside, while Shippou and spirit sat close by,

expecting the worst news about their friend.

Kaede worked silently on treating the bite, it took an hour before she walked out of the room...her hands were covered

in blood from holly, the three turned to her as she sighed heavily.

Kaede: Ye brought her here just in time, Inuyasha, another ten minutes and there'd be nothing I could have done...

Inuyasha: so, she's going to be alright?

Kaede: with some rest, she'll be right back to herself, again.

Inuyasha; Good...now I can go!

Inuyasha was about to leave but stopped when he smelled a familier scent...he looked around, and growled.

Kaede: what is it?

Inuyasha: I smell wolf...

Kaede: It must be that pack of wolves that have been hanging around here, lately.

Inuyasha: I'll change that!

with that Inuyasha took off to fine the pack of wolves. He searched the entire area and there was no trace

or scent of the wolves anywhere, it had been all washed away with the previous nights rain. He tried to think of

where he could have smelt the wolves, if they hadn't been around recently, but there was no explination and it

was starting to frusterate him.

Inuyasha: Where are those Wolves!?

Out of nowhere a clear whispy form or a great white wolf appeared, it was smokey, and looked ghostly.

The wolf approached Inuyasha who swung his sword at it several times, but Tetsaiga just went threw the wolf,

with a small 'hiss' noise.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: wha...

"Follow me..."

The form moved quickly back towards the village, not knowing what to make of the spectre Inuyasha

began to follow the form, but at a safe distance....

Miroku was the one who first spotted the burning spot by the river, though the flames were almost out,

it was evident that some sort of battle took place not too long ago. Sango and Miroku split up to search for

any sign of who or what caused this. Sango found the severed arm and called Miroku over to take a look at

it as well.

Sango: this arm's bee recently severed...But also looks like something's been torn out of it...a shard of the shikon

jewel?

Miroku: Hmmmm...There's a dark cloud that resides over this area...I don't like it.

It began to raing slightly as the two looked across the scorched land, suddenly they heard a small groan.

covered in dirt laid a girl who was badly injured-Sango and Miroku dashed over to her.

Miroku: we need to get her to the village. I think she'll be alright with the right treatment and a little rest.

Sango: these wounds...I've seen similar ones on that slaughtered villager two days back and that demon

spider.

Miroku: It appears that what ever killed the villager and the spider, tried to kill this girl. I'm also getting the

feeling that whatever it is, isn't too far. Luckily, she wasn't hit directly, or she would most likely be

dead.

Ali: (mumbles) Chris...you bastard....

Sango and Miroku look at each other in silence then back down at the girl, she was in a state of confusion

and needed Kaede's help as soon as possible.

Sango: let's get her out of here...whatever did this may come back.

Miroku: good idea.

They propped the girl up on Kilala and took off for the village...there was a fowl feeling in the air and it

seemed that it was growing stronger as the days went by...

Amber tumbled out of the tree and landed on her rump, she then looked around in a sort of daze, but

smiled widely and began to laugh to herself.

Amber: Oh cool...Feudal Japan!


	6. shadows

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Shadows....

Inuyasha looked down at Holly, it appeared that the wolf ghost had lead him to the room where she now

rested, but he couldn't understand why exactly. it had hovered over her for a moment before vanishing and

leaving Inuyasha even more confused then he had been before. However, he was convinced that Holly had

something to do with the wolf and wanted to know, but just as he was about to wake her up Kaede walked in

and gave Inuyasha a stern look.

Kaede: What are you doing?

Inuyasha: She's got something to do with these wolves and I want to know what!

Kaede: but Inuyasha, bulling something she doesn't even know out of her, won't help.

Inuyasha: what are you talking about?

Kaede: I won't deny that she does have some connection to the wolves, but what I can't say, and neither can

she....

Miroku: maybe you should take her to Koga...

Inuyasha: What!? No way!

Kaede: Is everything alright, Miroku?

Miroku: actually, we found a girl who is wearing similar clothes as holly's, she's been attacked by something

awful and needs to rest here.

Kaede: That's fine, show me where she is and I can see what I can do for her.

Miroku: right, this way.

Kaede: and Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: (bitter) what...

Kaede: Leave it alone...

with that Kaede followed miroku down the path a few houses and found a red haired girl looking

like she was in pain, but was trying to fight it, she was in such a state that she probably didn't even know

that she was even alive.

Kaede: bring me some warm water, we need to clean her up...

Shippou: I'll do that!

Kaede: hmmm...what strange marks...did you happen to see what caused this?

Sango: no, we must have missed it by at lest ten minutes. But we saw similar markings on a slaughtered

spider demon and a murdered villager.

Kaede: interesting...

Miroku: it was deffinatly a demon, there's no way a human could do that much damage...

Kaede: no...but perhaps a human trying to forget who he is could...

Sango: what do you mean...

Kaede: Nothing child...I was just thinking...

Kaede looked lost in thought as she began to clean the girl up, before her wounds got infected from the dirt and

mud that clung to her.

Kaede: (a human with a demon soul could do this...and if he gains his heritage...there'll be no stopping him...)

Shippou: do you hear that?

everyone fell silent for a moment and they could faintly hear a strange sound...but it was rapidly growing

louder and they all looked at each other, a villager ran into the room, in his hand was a spear and he looked

paniced.

villager: demons! thousands of them!

Miroku: let's go!

Sango: right...

Miroku and Sango joined Inuyasha who had already drawn his sword, he was muttering something.

Miroku: isn't it odd...that we bring that girl here, and not too long after we're being attacked.

Sango: heh...well, someone doesn't want her here!

Inuyasha; will you two stop yapping and help?

Miroku, and sango didn't have to be told twice...they both tried to hit the demons, but as soon as they killed

a thousand, a thousand more would appear. They all braced themselves as the demons swarmed the village, but

they seemed to not be interested in the villagers or anyone else, but they were looking for something as they would

swarm one house, then another.

Inuyasha: well, they just ignored that girl...

Miroku: then what are they after...

Sango: ...are you thinking the same thing I am...

Miroku: uh huh.

Just then the demons all swarmed around the far house, and the three dashed straight at the demons. But they were

stopped by a giant electric whip, they turned to see a shadowy figure looming on a roof of one of the houses, this was

obviously one of Naraku's minions.

Miroku: what...

Jhundora: And where do you think Your going? We can't have you interfearing now can we.

Sango: Interfear this!

She threw her boomerrang at the strange person, but they deflected it with the whip, and began to laugh again.

Jhundora: If you have something to say, come and say it too my face!

She tossed her whip down and it wrapped around Sango's neck, she struggled to pry the whip off, but it was

around her neck very tight and only tightened when she tried to pull away. The woman laughed evilly and looked

down at the three...

Jhundora: now...lets see what happens when i do this...

she gave the whip a tug and Sango was thrown foreward then a surge of electricity ran throw the whip

and into Sango who gave a loud scream of pain. this pissed both Miroku and Inuyasha off, and they both

lept into action, but stopped...

Jhundora: sorry...as much as I'd love to play...I must go...tata...

With a puff of black smoke, she was gone, Sango breathed deeply and held her neck in pain, kilala

came up to her and nudged her.

Sango: thanks Kilala...

Miroku: are you alright?

Sango: the demons are gone...

Shippou: Holly's gone...

Inuyasha: that witch was to distract us...I'm going to follow those demons.

Miroku: No, that's probably just what Naraku wants.

Sango: but we can't just let him take Holly.

Inuyasha: all we've done is chase after her...

Miroku: maybe there's a reason why she's always taking off.

Shippou: yeah, like maybe because she thinks Inuyasha's a big bully.

Inuyasha: What!? I haven't bullied her!

Miroku: no...but you've been on her case, even when she's not around, your complaining about her.

Inuyasha: ugh...because she's always getting herself into these situations.

Sango: maybe she can't help it. she's from Kagome's time, she doesn't know any different, does she?

Inuyasha: no...

Miroku: see...it's not her fault, so just get off her back!

Inuyasha: Get off her back, you guys are on my back!

Shippou: You guys...

Ali stood looking like she was in a dream, she had bandages all over, but the noise had awoken her and

she had found herself in a small room with an old woman who turned out being Kaede. now she stood

watching Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango fight over something...she couldn't quite make out what they were saying

but she was sure she heard them say Holly. maybe holly was around and could tell Ali what the hell was

going on and she also wanted to know why chris was acting like he had transformed into the king of hell...

the only other person who knew that she was awake was Shippou and he was trying to get the attention of

the others, but none of them were paying him any attention. She looked over at Kaede who looked like she

couldn't do anything to silence them...with a loud growl Ali turned around and headed back to the room to grab

her sweater and pulled it over her shirt. If they weren't going to be any help, then she would go and find whats

going on on her own.

Kaede: ye can't go...child...you need rest.

Ali: no, I need to know what's happening...

Kaede: ye should wait until ye're better...

Ali: I need to go...I don't think I'll find help here...

Kaede: they will help, if ye give them the chance...but they must calm down first.

Ali: I don't have time to wait around while they bicker on...

kaede: go now, and ye may not find what ye're looking for.

Ali: But I can't...Ouch....

Kaede: see...ye're too hurt to 

Ali cursed her body for betraying her like that and let the old woman lead her back to the room, where

she collapsed in a heap, and moaned for a long time. She then began to curse chris for doing this to her, she

didn't know what had caused him to nearly kill her, all she was doing was playing a friendly game with him,

but as she thought about it, maybe he had changed...she then began to chuckle, which hurt and she gave a

small whimper.

Ali: ugh...I can't stay here...

Kaede: but ye must. at lest until ye'r wounds have heald.

Ali: do I have a choice....?

Kaede: yes, but I suggest ye stay for a day or two...

Ali: well, maybe...I can spare one day, but that's it...

Kaede: very well...ye should rest now.

Ali: wait! is Holly here?

Kaede: uh...She was.

Ali; what do you mean? has she run off with Naraku or koga...I can't believe her.

Kaede: How do ye know of Naraku or Koga?

Ali: I...oh...hmm...I just do...

Kaede: Are ye a friend of Holly and Chris?

Ali: yes...do you know what's going on?

Kaede: I know little of what is happening...ever since Chris showed up about a month ago...

Ali: A month!? He's been here that long...

Kaede: aye...back then he was different...but then he had an encounter....and he changed.

Ali: changed...what...encounter...

Kaede: I don't know. He left us shortly after that day. I believe he's been wandering the woods with

Inuyasha's brother...

Ali: Sesshomaru? typical...phew, he would buddy up with Sesshomaru...(shakes head)

Kaede: hmmm, but perhaps, not for the reasons ye think...

Ali: oh?

Kaede: I should help rebuild what needs reparing, and ye should rest. Don't worry about a thing...

Ali: but....

Kaede took off and Ali was left alone, she laid on her back and thought of what other reason chris would have

for wanting to hang out with Sesshomaru.

Holly woke up to find herself in a dark room, she was confused and dazed, she wasn't in the forest...she

wondered if she was dead...

Holly: where am I?

Naraku: home....


	7. First Meetings always last the longest

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

First Meetings...always last the longest...

Ali woke that morning feeling rather refreshed, even her wounds seemed to have stopped

hurting as bad. She pulled on her sweater and walked outside, it was a beautiful and it was the

perfect day to start her search for answers...though she was still a little tired from trying to

figure out what Kaede had ment the night earlier. She couldn't find anyone, and wondered

if they had taken off without her, she frowned, perhaps they had...she would just have to go out

on her own then...and for that she would need many weapons. As she looked around for

Kaede, she wondered to herself...

ali: (hmmm...so, Naraku has Holly...and Chris is with Sesshomaru, leaving me with Inuyasha,

Miroku, and sango...well, Holly is crazy about Naraku...hopefully now that she's met him

face to face, she'll get over her obsession with him. I wonder if she's run into someone

else she's obsessed with. sigh. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid, like decide

to join forces with Naraku....that's something she'd do...and chris has gone evil as well...

great. Am I going to go insane like everyone else and turn evil? sigh...why doesn't any

of them think...this' horrible. well, I had better make the best of this, I don't know how

long I'm going to be here, well...once I find those other two, I'm going to kick their

asses...ugh...How could they just ditch me for...demons...ugh...I'm going to kill them!)

She stopped when she felt someone grab her hands, she looked freaked out when she saw that it

was Miroku, and she knew exactly what was about to happen.

Miroku: will you do me the honour of baring my children?

Ali Smacked Miroku, and glared at him, even though she was a little honoured, she just couldn't

believe that he would ask her...wait...she could believe it...

Ali: I'm not in the market, but thanks!

Miroku: ouch....you didn't have to hit me so hard...

Sango: heh. get rejected again?

Ali: Oh, Hi Sango...do you know where I can find some weapons?

Sango: shouldn't you be resting?

Ali: probably, but I've got things I need to do and the longer I waste, the harder it'll be later...

Sango: hhhh...what exactly are you planning on doing?

Ali: finding some answers...and kicking my friends asses...

Miroku: isn't that...a little...harsh?

Ali: oh no...you don't know them like I do...and they deserve it...

Sango: even Holly?

Ali: especially her...and you'll find out once we find her...

Miroku: hmmm...I wonder if she'd...

Ali: don't even bother....she's not interested...

Miroku: how do you know?

Ali: trust me, I know...

Inuyasha: What are you three yapping about? Let's find Naraku!

Miroku: patience Inuyasha...

Inuyasha; Patience...I've been patient enough...

Ali: I agree, let's go find Naraku....

Sango: but it could be...

Ali: I don't care...

Inuyasha: fine...you can come as long as you keep up.

Ali: fine.

Miroku: then, we should be going.

Sango: Kilala, shippou...

Shippou: spirit's been acting strangely...I think he misses holly...

Ali: heh.

The group grabbed some food before heading off for their adventure, Ali hoped that they would run

into Chris and his new best friend, or when they did find Naraku, that the others would see why Holly needed

a good smack down.

Three hours of straight walking and nothing happened, when suddenly a person came running out of the bushes

screaming, the person ran into Inuyasha and fell back...Ali moved foreward and raised an eyebrow and cocked

her head.

Ali: Amber? What are you doing here?

Holly saw the man kneeling by a window, she couldn't make out who he was as the light was

making him shadowy, but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomache...She gulped and sat

up, she gave a small smile and took in the surroundings very carefully.

Holly: hehe...um...I think , I don't live here...

The man looked at Holly and she instantly knew, she gasped and backed away, she kept her

eyes on the man at all times and felt like she was going to pass out, but she wouldn't allow herself

to do that. She bumped into someone and looked up to see a little girl dressed all in white, with

white hair and holding a mirror...

Holly: ack...

She moved so she was up against a wall and looked at the two, the man seemed to be watching

her with a sort of interest.

Holly: um...why...am I here...How'd I get here...and...um...hehe...

Jhundora: I brought you here.

Holly saw a woman with a long whip wrapped around her arm standing next to the girl in white,

Holly didn't reconize this person, but was feeling really sick at the moment.

Holly: okay...um...so, why'd you bring me here....

Jhundora: because, My master instructed me to...

Holly: and that would be him...right...

Jhundora: yes...

Holly: oh, goody...hehe...um...

She turned to the man and gulped again, she knew that one false move and she could easily be killed

by three or more different people. she just wanted to know why she had been brought here and wanted

to get away, this wasn't good, and she just didn't like it.

Holly: okay...so...um...can you tell me why I'm here?

Naraku: because I'm the only one who appreciates you. unlike those so called friends of yours...they have

no idea...

Holly: um...oh...hell fuck....

Naraku: excuss me?

Holly: nothing...sorry...um...so, you kidnapped me, because you appreciate me...

Naraku: You would do better here, without them...with me, you won't have to worry about anything...

Holly: oh, well...that's wonderful....but is it alright if I think about it?

Naraku:....

She pushed herself off of the ground and walked over to the man and fell to her knees in front of him

and looked him straight in the eyes, and wished she hadn't...she had to surpress a shudder...

Naraku: Do you enjoy people treating you like dirt?

Holly: no...not really...

Naraku: I can help you...

Holly: oh? and what will I have to give you in return? And don't tell me nothing, cuz I know how these things

work...

Naraku: hmmm, your smart for a woman...

Holly: um...thanks...?

she bit her lip and looked down, she had to find away to get out of this without anything bad happening,

she didn't know exactly what Naraku wanted, but she was sure that it wasn't good...she just sat and waited to

hear what he had to say back to her...she felt her heart pounding in her chest, and she could tell that Naraku

could sense that she was freaking out.

Naraku: heh. you have no idea, do you...

Holly: um...about what...

She didn't like the way he was staring at her now, it was creepy and she wished he'd stop looking at her

like that...she had to keep reminding herself that he was just playing with her, and that if she gave him the chance

he would turn on her in a split second...but at the same time she was intrigued....

Naraku: did you know that your friend is here...

Holly: ...chris? where?

Naraku: no...the other one...

Holly: ...other one?...you mean...Ali?

Naraku: yes. and right now she's convincing the others not to come find you...

Holly: she wouldn't....do that...

Naraku: are you so sure...

Holly: um...

Holly looked down, she had to keep her head clear, she couldn't let it be filled with doubt or anything,

but the longer she sat there, the more she wondered...chris had changed...and if Ali knew who had taken Holly,

then perhaps, she would tell Inuyasha and the others to leave her be...Holly glanced over to the other two

demons and sighed...she didn't like the choices she had.

Holly: no...they'd come...

Naraku: hmm...foolish girl....your too trusting...

Holly: ......

Naraku: tell me, do you know why you've been having dreams about those wolves?

Holly: huh...How did you know that....

Naraku: heh. I just do...but I'm the only one who can help you...I can tell you exactly what they mean...but you

don't want my help...I sappouse you can go...

Holly didn't know what to do now...she had the chance to find out what was wrong with her, and why she

kept having dreams about wolves...it was a possibility that Naraku was just tricking her, but he was willing to tell

her...she had some serious thinking to do...she slumped back and looked down at her feet, she wished she had

someone around she could ask...she knew that whatever she decided, would probably come back and screw

not only her but her friends over...

Holly: hmm...um...I...um...

Naraku: ...

Holly: can I have a while to think about it?

Naraku: ...of course...

Holly: can I leave, or do I have to stay here?

Naraku:....

Holly: um...ok...um...

Naraku: you may leave, you can even go back to the others...but just think about what I've said...

Holly: when I've made my decision...

Naraku: I'll send for you...

Holly: thank you...

She got up and walked away, she didn't look at the other two demons, but walked past them, she paused at

the door and looked back at Naraku...

Naraku: something wrong?

Holly:.....no....

with that she was found her way out of the castle, and walked threw fields of grass, she had a feeling that

she already knew what she would choose and it made her sick...she sat on a rock and just listened to the world

around her, a small wind picked up and it blew her hair in her face, she made no effort to move it out of her eyes.

Holly: ....forgive me....


	8. Why are choices always harder to make on...

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Why are choices always harder to make on your own?

Chris was standing on a branch of a tree looking down at a group of small

demons, they seemed to be surrounding something on the ground, but Chris couldn't make it out

yet. He silently drew his sword and readied himself to attack, it had been a while since he used his

sword and he wanted to see what other wonderful powers it held within. He was about to make his

move when suddenly he heard a loud scream of terror...the small demons got scared and ran off, and

chris turned in the direction of the scream and groaned, he had a feeling he knew who it was and grinned

his teeth as the screaming continued. With a deep sigh he lept off the branch and made his way towards

the screaming, he came to a clearing and looked around to expect to see some giant demon or something,

but he didn't see anything at all, but he knew something was up. Slowly he entered the clearing with his

sword drawn...Every muscle in his body was tense as he had every nerve and sense on full alert.

a twig behind him snapped and he spun around and swung his sword down, but stopped when he saw

the girl yelp and jump to the ground. Holly laid on the ground, covering her head and hoping not to

die, she whimpered, but looked up when she heard a sigh of frusteration. She gave him a small smile

and waved.

Chris: get up...

Holly: hey...you had better be careful with that thing, you could really hurt someone with it.

Chris: no, you think....

Holly: hehe. yeah...

Chris: why were you screaming?

Holly: huh...I wasn't screaming...

Chris: yes you were...

Holly: no i wasn't.

Chris: i heard you...

holly: well, that wasn't me.

chris: who else screams like that?

holly: um...I don't know...

She was busy brushing the dirt off of her when she heard something make a loud thumb and looked over

chris' shoulder...her eyes nearly popped out of her head and chris gave her a funny look. He knew what was

about to happen and he gave a small frown.

Holly: chris...um...did you know that...um...

chris: don't say it...don't you dare even think it...unless you want to die...

holly: giggles I can't help it...

chris: grrrrr...

holly: Fuzzy!!!!

Chris hung his head and looked darkly at holly, who smiled before backing away and looking scared...

Sesshomaru: Chris....(looks at holly).....

chris: I know...her...

Holly: um...hi...I'm holly...

Sesshomaru looked disinterested and chris was expecting him to say something, but it was holly who

spoke first, she didn't look him in the face though, but rather down to the ground...chris noticed that she was

shaking nervously and smirked, she should be.

Holly: so...I sappouse you and chris will want to continue on...well, I won't keep you...um...

Jaken:....hmmmm...

Holly screamed when she noticed the little green guy appear beside her, she backed away and held her

hands to her chest, and took deep breaths.

Holly: Don't do that!?

Jaken: ...ouch...you didn't have to scream...

Holly: yes I did! creepy little...demony thing...whatever you are...

Jaken: er...

Chris: maybe you should go before...

In the distance they heard someone calling out to holly, she looked around then back at the three, she didn't

know what to do...she looked nervous and tried to smile, but ended up having a huge coughing fit. Chris rolled

his eyes and sighed.

Holly: right...because I don't want....Don't touch me!!

She lept back as Jaken looked up at her with his big bug eyes, she looked at chris then at Sesshomaru, he

looked like he was trying to control himself....

Holly: I'm sorry...

Jaken: you don't act like any Human I've met...

Sesshomaru: She's not...

Jaken,Holly: WHAT!?

chris: How...what...Holly....

holly: don't look at me...I...are you sure....

Jaken: but, but, but...

Sesshomaru just stared at holly before turning away, he got on Uhn and with a stunned Jaken

took off in silence. Chris just stared at Holly who was too stunned to speak, she just looked blankly at the spot

that Sesshomaru had stood.

Chris: Holly...

Inuyasha: There you are!

Inuyasha came bounding out of the forest and skidded to a hault when he saw that Holly wasn't alone, chris

looked up at Inuyasha. The others shortly followed and they stood in silence as well...

Ali: Chris!

Chris: ugh...

Ali charged at Chris with a spear, she had her death look on and chris just sighed and got ready to draw his

sword, and he didn't care what happened, he just wanted to go and rest up. Just as Ali was with in reach, a little

body wedged herself between the two and Ali stopped and looked down. Ali looked like she didn't know what

to do, she wanted to continue on, but she couldn't. Chris snickered and expected Ali to do something like push

Rin out of the way, then he would have more reason to show Ali the true power of his sword, but she just looked

at the girl then at chris. she then looked around as if she was expecting to see someone else, but it seemed that

chris was alone, she backed away....Everyone watched, Chris smirked as he saw that Ali was having a moral

delema...Which made it even funnier as he knew that Ali really wanted to get her revenge, with a wide yawn chris

let go of his sword and crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head.

Chris: well, if your not going to do anything...

Ali: Chris...mark my words, I will kill you...

Chris: yeah,yeah...whatever.

He walked into the darkness of the forest and had Rin give Ali a dark look before dashing after chris, Ali

growled and threw the spear down...she began to cuss under her breath and turned so she could look at Holly

who was still motionless, she growled and walked over to her to see if she was paralized or anything. The others

stood around looking unsure of Ali.

Ali: Holly...

Holly: ...

Amber: Holly!

Amber dashed to Ali's side and waved her hand infront of Holly's face, and finally she moved, she looked

at Amber and gave her a small smile. Amber gave her a quick hug before looking around the clearing as if she was

expecting someone to jump out and surprise them.

Sango: are you alright?

Holly: I will be.

Miroku: How'd you get away?

Holly: thinks I can't really recall...

Shippou: but your safe! that's good!

Holly: yeah...I guess...Spirit!

Holly hugged her little friend who was making a loud happy purring as it rubbed his face against holly's, she

was happy to have her little friend back. She looked at the place that chris had walked into then back to where

sesshomaru stood and sighed once, then she turned back to the others and smiled. She would have to tell them,

that apparently she wasn't human...but when, and what was she...she then thought of Naraku, he was probably

watching her every move...she shuddered. She then hugged little shippou who grinned widely and laughed.

Holly: what brings you all out here, anyways?

Miroku: we were looking for you.

Holly: oh...oh, right...silly me.

Miroku: at lest we found you and your alright, that's the important part.

sango: yes, you should have seen how upset...um...

Holly: what?

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, Holly was confused, she didn't know what they were talking about

and when they just smiled politely at her, she tilted her head. Ali huffed and pulled holly away from the two, Holly

looked just as confused, she didn't know why everyone was being so strange, it's not like she had grown a third eye

or anything.

Holly: what is it?

Ali: we need to talk...

Holly: about?

Ali: Naraku...

Holly: eik! not now and not here.

ali: why not!?

holly: because someone has big ears...

ali: I want them to know.

holly: no, ali...I don't want to...

ali: what...you don't want them to know how much you like N...

holly:Ali! please, can we talk later...

ali: stares....fine....

Miroku: we'll have to camp here tonight.

Sango: alright, are you two alright?

Ali: yeah.

Hours later, most of the group was sound a sleep, Holly got up and snuck away from the group and walked into

the forest, she found a tree with a rock under it and she curled up on the rock and just began to cry. She didn't really

know why she was crying, she figured it was just that she didn't know what would happen once she told the others what

Sesshomaru had kinda told her. She was also scared, she didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't know

when Naraku would come back for her, and if her friends were in the way, and then she was upset because Ali was

so angry at both her and Chris. It took her a few minutes to realize it, but she soon felt someone watching her, she

looked up and saw Inuyasha watching her, she realized that she hadn't even noticed him earlier, but she figured it was

because she was so out of it.

Holly: what?

Inuyasha: Why are you crying?

Holly: what do you care?

Inuyasha: Because I do Okay!?

Holly: oh...I'm sorry...

Inuyasha: huh? what for?

Holly: for everything. For being such a bother...I mean, I feel so bad...

Inuyasha: is that why your crying?

Holly: that and I'm scared...

Inuyasha: why are you scared?

Holly: ....I just am...

Inuyasha: You don't have to be afraid, while I'm around.

Holly: um...wha...

Inuyasha gave holly a small smile, and for some reason she smiled back, she was starting to feel much

better with him around. She sighed and looked up at the tree, it was weird, she just felt better. She then

started to feel really tired and she yawned but she didn't want to sleep yet.

Holly: thanks...

Inuyasha: huh?

Holly: ...just...

but holly was more tired then she thought and she fell asleep in mid-sentence and slumped agains the tree,

leaving Inuyasha looking a little ackward, he sighed and looked up at the starry night...in the distance a wolf

howled...


	9. What Else Is Gonna Happen?

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER NINE:**

What Else Is Gonna Happen?

Kaede smiled as she lead Ali and Holly to the large tree on the strange island, she watched the two

look at the tree strangely, watching from afar was Sango,Miroku, and Inuyasha. They didn't know what

the island had to do with anything, but decided to let the girls take a tour around it anyways. They had

spent three hours over there already, Inuyasha was getting restless.

Inuyasha: how long are they going to be?

Miroku: however long they need.

Inuyasha: I wish they'd hurry it up.

On the island the two looked around, they didn't know what for really, but there had to be some

answers there. Suddenly Ali found a strange looking rock, she waved the other two over.

Kaede: ah...this isn't a rock.

Ali: then what is it?

Kaede: this rock is a monument to the great wolf demon Kaiya...

Holly: Kaiya?

Kaede: yes. Legend goes that Kaiya was the last true wolf demon, but was murdered by men when she was only

feet away from safety, she was a demon...but treated everything with great respect, she loved all matters

of life. it also says that one day, she will return to cast judgement on the whole of man kind.

Ali: hmmm...sounds almost like Anubis, I hope I meet this wolf...

Holly: ...

Ali: well, that's very interesting. if we run into a great big wolf we know what not to do.

Kaede: I fear that we may fail Kaiya's judgement.

Kaede looked at Holly who was silently stroking the wolf, she had tears brimming her eyes, she sighed

and quickly whipped them away.

Kaede: ....hmmm...

Holly: ...I just hope she's on our side...

Kaede: me too...

She looked at Holly as she said this, Holly tilted her head in confusion and was about to say something when

suddenly Inuyasha popped up behind Ali and gave her a scare.

Ali: don't ever do that again!

Inuyasha: what?

Ali: You know what...

Inuyasha: no I don't...

Holly began to laugh and both Inuyasha and Ali gave holly a dirty look, she couldn't help it, but was laughing

uncontrolibly.

Inuyasha: what's so funny?

Holly: what? oh...nothing...

Ali: I think she's laughing at us...

Holly: I'm not laughing AT you...I'm laughing WITH you...

Ali: That's here!

Holly: Ack! No!

Holly dashed off and Ali followed her, Kaede laughed as the two girls ran around the tree several times,

Sango and Miroku watched on the opposite side of the shore looking confused. Inuyasha looked just as

confused, he then looked at Kaede.

Ali: got ya!

Ali shoved Holly into the river and Holly fell face first into the water, Miroku stood up and looked at the

girls. Holly turned around and laughed, she was drenched but she was having the time of her life, Ali growled

as Holly began to kick and water splashed on her.

Ali: I'm going to kill you...

Holly: Gotta catch me first!

Ali: rarag!

Holly scrambled to her feet and screamed as she ran away from Ali who had a wild look in her eyes,

Holly screamed again and hid behind Inuyasha who looked at her.

Inuyasha: What are you doing?

Holly: she's gonna kill me!

Inuyasha: um...

Ali: move it...

She reached for holly and grabbed something around her throat, Holly turned around and glared at Ali

who had a large smirk on her face.

Ali: I make good on my threats...

Holly: I can take it off...

Ali: fuck that!

She pulled so hard that Holly was thrown foreward and into Inuyasha, he looked at the two and didn't like

being in the middle of the little fight. Miroku appeared and looked envious...

Miroku: Inuyasha, I'll trade you places...

Inuyasha: gladly...

Sango: Pig!

Miroku: ouch!

Holly: hey, Ali...Sango's beating on your Miroku...

others: WHAT!?

Ali went red in the face and glared daggers at Holly who was laughing so hard that she could hardly stand.

Ali: oh...you want to play that game do you?

Holly: no...

Ali: then get over here, so I can kill you.

Holly: unless you want me to go threw Inuyasha, I can't...

Ali: fine...

Ali let go of the necklace and holly grabbed it so the stone was facing foreward, she then watched as Inuyasha

lept into a tree and away from the two. Miroku and Sango were still looking confused and would have to ask Holly

what she ment after ali was done with her.

Holly: now...what was this about a killing?

Ali: roar...stay put.

Holly: no!

She took off, but she tripped over a root and hit the tree, she rolled to the side and whimpered in pain as Ali

poked her in the side.

Holly: stop! Ali...

Ali: make me!

Holly: no...Ali...I'm serious....Ali...

Ali: what....

Ali moved back so holly could get up, she had a large scratch mark down her side that ali was poking, Ali

looked kinda grossed out.

Kaede: are you alright?

Holly: um...I think so...but I think i'm going to head back to the village, if that's alright...

Kaede: of course it is...someone will have to go with you.

Miroku: i'll go...

Kaede: alright...

Ali gave holly a dirty look as she wandered off with Miroku, they walked in silence before Miroku asked the

question.

Miroku: what did you mean, when you said to ali...

Holly: it's nothing...really, i was just trying to tick her off.

Miroku: oh...I just thought...

Holly: um...Miroku...

Miroku: I know...stay close to me...

Holly: um...

She stepped slightly closer, but not too much, she looked around....then she saw them, and her heart dropped...

she knew that they had come for her and that she was in trouble...

Holly: um...Miroku...

Miroku: dammit! I can't use my wind tunnel.

Holly: Miroku, they've come for me....I've got to go with them...

Miroku: what!? why?

Holly: um...I just do..

Miroku: no!

Holly: don't...please, can you and the others just, stay out of this for now...

Miroku: Holly...we can't just let Naraku take you.

Holly: just...trust me...

She dashed off before miroku had the chance to stop her, she heard him call after her, then heard him run off,

probably to tell the others what had happened. Holly looked sad, she didn't know what to do, she had no choice but

to go back to naraku's castle, and then she would have to tell him her final decision...she had no one to help her...no

one who would be able to understand what she was going threw...

Chris was cleaning his sword, the Hitotachi, while Jaken whimpered about something or the other...Sesshomaru

was watching from a distance as the group took a moment to rest.

Jaken: I don't get it...chris knew that girl from his time, yet she's not human...

Chris: hmmm...it doesn't make sense...I knew she was a freak...but not human...what is she?

Jaken: she doesn't even seem to know that she's not human.

Chris: no, I don't think she does...

Sesshomaru: it all has to do with her necklace...

Jaken: necklace?

Chris: I didn't see her wearing a necklace?

Sesshomaru: She was wearing the Eye of the Tiger....

Chris didn't know what to say to this, he tried to not laugh and make a crack about the song, he knew that

it would go unappreciated by his current company, yet, he was intrigued.

Chris: so, what does this necklace have to do with her not being human.

Sesshomaru: hmmmm...

Jaken: I've heard of that...didn't some wolf demon own it.

Sesshomaru: hmmmmmmm

chris: wolf? goody...

Jaken: yeah...but how'd she get it?

Sesshomaru: isn't it obvious?

Jaken: um...no?

Sesshomaru: ....

Chris: what...you don't mean....

Jaken: what? I don't get it!?

Chris and Sesshomaru stared at each other for a long time, chris didn't need Sesshomaru to say any more, he

knew as if the two shared some invisible connection or bond. Jaken was still freaking out when they noticed the

swarm of bugs fly over head, chris didn't like the look of that and made to stand up. Rin ran to hide by Sesshomaru,

That's when Chris noticed something...

Chris: (odd...how Sesshomaru and I just understand each other, without speaking...yet, how can this be...?)

Sesshomaru didn't look bothered by the bugs and just went about his own business, chris turned back to his

sword and thought things over to himself.

Inuyasha: WHAT!? not again!

Ali: that's it! let's go..

Miroku: right...I think Naraku has her under a spell or something.

sango: she needs our help.

Inuyasha: that bastard!

sango: c'mon Kilala!

The group dashed off as fast as they could after the bugs which was still in view, they would be able to catch up in

no time at all. Ali held onto Sango and silently cursed Naraku for what he was doing, she didn't know what he had

hanging over holly, but she knew that holly wouldn't be this willing to go to a most certain death or worse...


	10. When All Things Change, Life

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER TEN:**

When All Things Change, Life....

Holly walked into the room where Naraku kneeled, he gave her one look before finishing what he was doing.

He stood up and met her half ways across the room, Holly didn't look him in the eyes, either out of shame or out of fear,

it didn't really matter.

Holly: You've sent for me and I've come...I sappouse you want my answer...

Naraku was silent for a few minutes and Holly had a strange feeling that he was reading her mind, or something

close to it.

Naraku: Why don't you look me in the eye? Do I frighten you?

Holly: because, it's concidered a challange.

Naraku: amongst dogs, wolves,and other beasts. Have you figured it out yet?

Holly: figured what out?

Naraku: what it all means?

Holly: oh...I have asbolutly no idea what your talking about.

Naraku: Kaiya...

Holly: that wolf demon thingy.

Naraku: yes...tell me...now that you know that your not human, what are you going to do?

Holly: I really don't know...

Naraku: you're just lost and confused and feel even more lonely?

Holly: yeah...exactly...

Naraku: and do your friends know?

Holly: no, I haven't told them yet.

Naraku: what do you think they'll say?

Holly: I don't know...

Naraku: do you think they'll still like you for who you are, or will they like and fear what you truly are...a demon...

Holly looked up at Naraku, was she really a demon? she wasn't human, what else could she be then?

Naraku: yes, you are a demon...and if they were to find out do you think they'll still like you?

Holly: well, Inuyasha's a demon...and they like him.

Naraku: ah...but Inuyasha's different.but not so different that you two share a common bond

Holly: um...

Naraku gave Holly a good look over as she took in every word that he had told her, weither or not she took

what he said to heart or not was a different story...

Naraku: hmmm..I'll make you an offer...

Holly: huh?

Naraku: if you give me something I want, I'll tell you everything you want to know...need to know...

Holly: oh..um...before I agree can I ask what this thing you want is?

Naraku: you can and you may...

Holly: alright...so, what is it that you want from me?

Naraku: glad you asked..it's really not that hard and you don't have to go very far to look for it...

Holly: oh?

Naraku: yes...I've noticed that lovely necklace of yours and it...would go fine with my collection..

Holly: of Necklaces?

Naraku: Of jewels..It's just a little hobby I do on my spare time....I'm not asking for your soul or for you to kill anyone

what do you say? there's no limit to the questions you can ask me...

Holly looked skeptical as she held the necklace in one hand against her chest, it had been her mothers and she

really didn't want to part with it. firstly it was a beautiful necklace and secondly her mother didn't even know that she

had taken it.

Naraku: well?

Holly: for my questions to be answered?

Naraku: yes...all of them...

Holly: all of them...

Naraku: couldn't be simplier...

Holly: too simple...

She pulled away from Naraku who frowned at her. she knew that she was most likely going to die, but she

wouldn't let Naraku get what he wanted, which was obviously more then just her necklace, he'd probably steal her

soul as soon as she had agreed.

Holly: If I was ment to find out, then I'll find out on my own time...

Naraku: stupid girl! I knew you'd say that!

Holly: huh?

Jhundora: 'ello friend...

Jhundora wrapped her whip around Holly's neck and began to strangle her.

Naraku: Now I've got to take what I want the hard way, why couldn't you have been a good little wolf and just

given it to me...

Holly: wha....

Naraku: well, I sappouse you are going to die, I could tell you...

the whip began to tighten around holly's throat and she was struggling to breath, she couldn't swallow, she was

in so much pain.

Naraku: Good bye, Kaiya...the great wolf demon...

Holly: uh...

Jhundora unleashed her strongest wave of electricity down the whip and Holly screamed a loud ear piercing scream

before collapsing to the ground in a smokey heap. her hand clasped around the necklace as tight as possible.

The air was still and silent after the scream, it seemed to echo all across feudal japan and all seemed to have

heard it. ali had a dark look in her eyes as she watched the last of the bugs disapper into the forest. Sango looked

back at ali with concern.

Ali: that was her...

Sango: didn't sound good...

Ali: I know that scream...

shippou: it sounded like she got hurt.

ali: or worse...

Sango: c'mon Kilala!

Kilala acknowledged and took off even faster then before-ali had to hold on for dear life now, she knew that

they had to find naraku's castle and soon because it wasn't looking good for her friend. Ali had a really bad feeling

and bit her lip as she thought of how stupid holly was to have gone wandering right into harms way...now ali's quest

for the truth would have to be put on hold until they found whatever may be left of holly.

Ali: look! over there!

she saw what could only be Naraku's castle, and she got a shiver run down her spine as she looked at it.

Sango: Miroku! Inuyasha! we found it! over this way...

Miroku: right!

Kilala landed a safe distance from the castle and the other two joined them, they looked very serious.

Miroku: this' going to be dangerous.

ali: I can handle it...

Sango: no, it'd be better if you stay here.

ali: but that's my friend in there!

Inuyasha: ali, you'd be safer out here. we don't know what's waiting for us in there...or if holly's even in there...

Miroku: Inuyasha's right...we don't want something to happen to you.

ali: (growls)fine...I'll stay here, just hurry up...

shippou: spirit and I'll stay here.

Sango: and I'll leave Kilala, just incase...

ali: I'm not a baby...

miroku: we know, but ali it would be such a horrible loss to lose you...

ali/sango: oh, please...

the two stared at each other and nearly laughed at how their minds were on the same track at that moment,

but knew better because now was not the time for laughs and giggles.

Inuyasha: c'mon! let's go!

Miroku: Alright! stay safe!

sango: we'll be back!

ali: I'll be here...

she watched them run into the castle, she growled angerly and turned her back away from the castle...shippou

tilted his head in confusion.

Ali: stuck on the sidelines like some loser.

shippou: but your not a loser...

ali: thanks shippou, i feel so much better.

shippou: happy to help...

ali: oy, sarcasm is not your thing...

shippou: I'm just stating the truth....

ali: yeah,yeah. sigh. I know...but i feel like such a pain in the ass...

shippou: why?

ali: because I'm stuck out here, sucking my thumb while everyone else is in there fighting. I feel useless...

shippou: you suck your thumb?

ali: no! but it sure feels like it right now...

shippou: what do you mean?

ali: it's a long story...

while ali was explaining what she ment to shippou-the others were searching the 'castle' for any signs of

Naraku or Holly. Sango opened the last door to the last room to find nasty little demons picking on the battered

body of holly.

sango: I found her!

Inuyasha: where!?

sango: over here!

Inuyasha ran into the room, and growled threateningly.

inuyasha: get away from her!

the demons dashed off in fear, Sango rolled holly on her side and gasped.

Miroku: is she...

sango: no...she's alive....she has a pulse...

miroku: what happened to her?

sango: look at her neck...

miroku: the same marks you had after that demon attacked you.

sango: exactly. she must have taken the full blast of that awful whip.

miroku: either Naraku left her alive on purpose or he doesn't know she's still alive.

sango: that would explain why the castle is so deserted.

Inuyasha: I smell demon nearby...

miroku: i sense something, but it's very very weak...

sango: ...what's that...

Miroku and Inuyasha turned around to see that standing in the doorway was the whispy wolf inuyasha had

encountered a few days earlier.

Inuyasha: you again...

miroku: you've met this...wolf, before?

Inuyasha: yes. the day holly was bitten by that spider demon.

sango: what is it?

Inuyasha: I don't know...

miroku: it appears to be a ghost of some sort...

the wolf walked towards holly, miroku raked his hand threw the wolf and felt the cold smokiness and that was all..

Inuyasha: what....

sango: I think it's trying to tell us something...

miroku: but what...

the wolf hovered over holly and vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared.

Sango: that was odd...

miroku; it's become stronger...

inuyasha: the demon's in the room somewhere...

holly made the faintest of whimpers and sango looked down at her.

Miroku: maybe closer then we think...

Chris stood on the hill staring intently at the strange woman in front of him. she stunk of demon and he curled

his lip every time she said his name.

Jhundora: why don't you join my master? that's were the true power lays...

chris: thanks but no thanks...

Jhundora: he can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. he can answer all your questions.

chris: heh. not interested.

jhundora: how can you refuse?

chris: because I'm not a weak minded mortal with pety desires....

Jhundora: oh? Pety desires? I was like you once...then I gave Naraku a chance and he saved me. I was a frail, sorry

excuse of anything, but now i'm powerful and feared.

chris: no. you're a wind bag with a cheap toy who likes to brag too much.

Jhundora: how dare you...

chris: I dare to do alot of things. I'm no coward who runs to the strong to survive. I don't need anyone...

jhundora: oh? well, I guess there's only one way to figure out which one of us is the better.

chris: and how's that?

jhundora: a battle...to the death...

chris: heh. sounds fun....

jhundora: I can garentee that you will fall by my electric whip.

chris: and I can garentee that I won't.

jhundora: act so big and tough, but you just hide. you could never take on true power as myself.

chris: quit talking and try and prove me wrong.

jhundora: gladly.

She unwraveled the huge whip and smirked at chris who drew his sword and glared at her.

Jhundora: what a pretty sword...I must give it to my as a gift...

chris: over my cold dead body!

jhundora: perfect.

chris: right...

jhundora: ready?

chris: I'm already growing old...

jhundora: three...two...one...you're dead!

She unleashed her whip and it wrapped around chris' neck, he staggered back as jhundora cackled loudly.

Chris,however, smirked and in one smooth move had sliced the whip in half. jhundora gasped as chris pulled the

remaining whip off of his neck.

Jhundora: how can this be! I had you where I wanted you...

chris: fool! I let you get me...

Jhundora: what!?

chris: you're not so confident without your whip, are you?

Jhundora: damn you!

chris: I'm not done yet....

He swung his sword and Jhundora was hit by the multiple slices of chris' sword the Hitotachi-Jhundora screamed

as the black fire raged all around her.

Chris: Now to finish you! ZETSU-MEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!

he raised his sword and brought it down swiftly...a large explosion filled the area and destroyed half the castle

that began to fade away like dust in the wind. Chris stood-still posed but blood splattered across his face and he had a

wicked,demonic expression on his face....


	11. Melts Away To Death

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

....Melts Away To Death....

It had been a week since the invasion of Naraku's seemingless empty castle, The group stayed around the

village, there was still much work to be done since the last time they had been there and the demons had attacked.

Ali found a few hours at the end of the day to train with Kaede and Sango, while Miroku and Inuyasha watched.

She was slowly becoming more and more better with a light weight sword and her aim at throwing spears had

improved greatly, she still hadn't managed to fully master the bow and arrow yet as the arrows always seemed to

miss their mark by a few feet-she had almost impaled Miroku once and he had to jump to the ground.

Ali: I'm so sorry...

Miroku: it's fine...just...

Sango: you shouldn't be walking in front of someone with arrows.

Miroku: i didn't even notice that she had a bow in her hands.

Ali: well, maybe you should be a little more careful...I don't think it'd be fun if I had shot you.

Miroku: hmmm...no, I don't sappouse it would.

Inuyasha: hmph.

Ali: what's with him?

Sango: we must be reminding him of....

Ali: oh...I think I understand...

Kaede: sigh...I think that's enough practise tonight...

Ali:okay, I'm kinda tired anyways...I'll put the bow away and head to bed...

Kaede: very good.

Miroku: How's Holly doing?

Kaede: ....perhaps, you had better see it for yourself...

Ali looked back, she didn't like the tone in Kaede's voice, it sounded as if something was wrong with her friend,

she jogged to catch up with the others, she wanted to know how holly was doing as it had been a few days since Kaede

had let anyone visit her. As they entered the room, they saw that holly was still in her deep coma like sleep, but other

then that, she looked fine. There wasn't a single sign that she had been beaten to an inch of her life, it was odd,

everyone looked at Kaede with questioning eyes.

Sango: How can this be? there's not even any scars...what did you do?

Kaede: other then clean her up, I did nothing, there was nothing for me to do...

Ali: you mean, she's completely healed on her own? How?

Kaede: I think Miroku may know...

Miroku: it's been a thought I've been tossing around lately, but when we found Holly in the castle, we could sense

a demon...but it was weak, as if it was dying...when the wolf spirit appeared it seemed to have revived Holly,

and it was around then that the sense of a demon grew stronger...

Ali: narrows eyes Are you saying...that Holly's a...demon?

Miroku: could be...we won't know for sure until Holly wakes up...

Kaede: hmmmm....

Sango: ....It still doesn't make sense...

Ali: ...if she is a demon, she'll either refuse to tell us or be over joyed and tell us all a million times...

Miroku: hmmm...

Kaede: let us go, she needs quiet and I don't think us being here is helping...

Sango: Alright...

Ali: ( I just hope that she's still on our side when she wakes up...)

Miroku: she should wake soon...

Sango: not with you around...

Miroku: what does that mean...

Ali growled and pushed the two out of the room, they both looked at her, but she just waved good night

and walked to her small room, shippou was sitting on a fence looking up at the moon. Ali shook her head and

went to sleep.

The next morning Ali Woke up to hear people talking loudly, she yawned and got up to see what was

going on...standing around her room was Inuyasha, Miroku,Sango, shippou and looking slightly confused

stood Kagome. She looked at Ali and smiled, Ali smiled back and looked around at the others.

Ali: What's going on?

Shippou: Kagome's back! we wanted you to meet her...

Ali: oh...

Kagome: hello, I'm Kagome...are you Ali?

Ali: Yes, nice to meet you.

Kagome: I'm sorry if we woke you.

Ali: oh, it's alright...I probably would have slept in anyways, so it's just as well.

Shippou: see, she's from your time too!

Kagome: I know...

Ali: yeah, but I'm from the other side of the world...so, if you think we know each other, we don't.

Sango: hmmm. we figured, well...we saved you some breakfast.

Ali: sounds good.

Miroku: We were just telling Kagome about the adventures we've had the past few days.

Kagome: yeah, it sounds like all you've been doing is running around...aren't you warn out?

Ali: not really...I'm just annoyed...

They walked down a path and talked some more, Ali was telling Kagome all about how she ended up in

feudal japan and about her other friends who where ther too...she then looked around and kagome looked

confused.

Kagome: is something wrong?

Ali: where's Amber?

Shippou: oh, she went gathering some herbs early this morning...

ali: hmmm...and she hasn't come back yet?

shippou: um...no...

Kagome; aren't you worried?

ali: hmmm...not really, she's probably somewhere,having fun...

After Breakfast Kagome gave Ali a step by step instruction on how to use a bow and arrow, it was slowly

working and Ali was happy that she was actually hitting some what closer to the mark then she had been days

before. She aimed and was about to release the arrow when she heard shippou yell out and she jumped, the arrow

flew high into the air and nearly hit Miroku again, he looked at Ali with wide eyes.

Miroku: Are you trying to kill me?

Ali: No! Your always in my way!

Miroku: Ali...

Kagome: Shippou, what's wrong?

shippou: Holly's waking up!

Ali: she is!?

Miroku: really?

Kagome: ...Is she alright?

Shippou: it seems soo...c'mon!

Ali dropped the bow and arrow and dashed after shippou, she noticed that miroku had caught up to her

in a few seconds, it unnerved her at how fast he could move, they both came to a hault outside of holly's room,

Kaede looked at them with a stern expression.

Miroku: is it true? Is she really waking up?

Kaede: Aye...but let her come out on her own, she's still dazed...

Miroku: how did shippou see her?

Kaede: hmmm...he snuck in...

Miroku: tsk, tsk, tsk.

Ali: oh, c'mon, you would have done the same thing.

Miroku: yes, but I would have done it with class...

Ali: ugh...I can't believe you...

Kagome now stood beside them, she gave miroku a look and he just smiled, from within the room came

a thud and Kaede ran in to check on holly...She found Holly pressed against one side of the wall with Inuyasha

on the other looking like he had just been smacked.

Kaede: what's going on in here?

Holly: He snuck in when I was getting dressed!

Miroku:(from outside) what? No far!

Ali: Miroku!!!

Kaede looked from Inuyasha to Holly and back again, it was odd to see the two looking at each other

like the way they were.

Kaede: why'd you sneak in, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I didn't sneak in! I smelt wolf demons and I thought Holly was in trouble...but when I came in, there

were no wolf demons and I received a hit over the head...

Holly: You deserve it!

Inuyasha: For Trying to help You!?

Holly: I don't need Your Help!

Inuyash: Hmph, if that's the way your going to thank me, I don't think I want to help you.

Holly: Fine with me!

Ali, Miroku, and Kagome walked in and looked at the two...Miroku seemed disappointed that Holly was

fully dressed, Kagome looked slightly annoyed and Ali had to try and keep herself from down right laughing

hysterically.

Miroku: I too sense a demon...

Holly growled, she grabbed her sweater and walked out of the room, everyone looked after her.

Inuyasha: what's her problem?

Kagome: maybe it's because you snuck into her room...

Inuyasha: I didn't sneak in!

Ali: hmmm..

Miroku: Perhaps you should go talk to her, Ali...

Ali: um...

Sango: Holly!...where you going?

Holly: Home!

Everyone looked at each other, then slowly walked out and followed her...she stopped and looked at them,

they looked kinda scared to see her looking so mad.

Shippou: are you alright?

Holly: sigh...I'm fine...

Shippou: then why are you going home?

Holly: because...Because I want to...

Shippou: but Holly...

Shippou ran in her way so she would have to stop, she looked down at him and tilted her head...

Shippou: don't leave...

Holly: I have to...

Shippou: why? I don't want you to leave...

Holly: well, I'll be back...I just need to do something...

Shippou: what do you mean?

The others were now standing a few feet away and Holly sighed, she turned to them and looked apologetic, and

they eased up a little.

Miroku: so, why are you leaving?

Holly: I need to figure something out...and I don't think I can here...

Sango: we can help you...

Holly: thanks, but I don't think you guys can help me with this.

Inuyasha: hmph.

Sango: can you at least tell us?

Holly smiled, she wanted to tell them everything she had learned, but she didn't even really understand it herself

and if she tried to explain it to them now, they might think she had her brain damaged or something.

Holly: I promise, I'll be back...I also wouldn't mind getting my long bow, I can use it better then the ones here.

Miroku: you have a bow?

Ali: oh, yeah...it's huge and heavy...

Holly: not that heavy...just balanced...

sango: well, let us at lest make sure you get home safely.

Holly: if you really want to...

Soon Holly found herself walking down the path towards the small island with Sango, shippou, Miroku, and

Kagome. Ali had gone back to the village and Inuyasha had taken off somewhere, Holly didn't want to admit it,

but she was a little upset that Inuyasha was mad at her. They came to the island and Holly hugged her friends good

bye and promised not to be too long, she then vanished threw the portal and in a twisty/turny/spiral journy, she

was back in the forest behind her house...

Dar: Holly!

Holly turned to see dar walking towards her, she didn't look mad or relieved but slightly confused. Holly

smiled at the sight of her aunt...

Dar: what are you doing back here so soon? Is something wrong? Where's the Necklace....

Holly: huh?

Sesshomaru found Chris standing in the spot where Naraku's castle had been, replaying his fight with Jhundora

over and over. Chris would return to that spot as if expecting something to happen, but nothing ever did, and he

just stared at the sky. Jaken was terrified of chris lately, chris would do nasty things to him for nearly no reason at

all, yet Sesshomaru didn't stop him and Rin laughed loudly. One day as Chris stood in the clearing trying to find

a new power hidden within his sword he heard someone walking around behind him and he spun around with his

sword drawn, at first he didn't see anyone...then slowly out of some shrubs walked a cloaked woman in a black

dress with a black hooded cloak. Chris Narrowed his eyes as the woman walked closer, he didn't know who she

was and didn't like how she was just ignoring him, he decided that he would have to make her notice him.

Chris: Stop!

the woman didn't stop, She continued to walk foreward and Chris was getting angry, but for some reason

he couldn't move his sword...it began to weigh a tone and he let it rest on the ground, he was confused....what

was going on, this wasn't normal and he didn't like what might happen. finally the woman stopped about ten feet

from chris and looked up at him. She pulled back her hood and Chris tilted his head, she looked very familier,

but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. She had long reddish brown hair with two streaks of

green hair that was her bangs, she had green eyes and many freckles on her face, she also had green eye shadow

and looked like should have had big fairy wings or something. Chris frowned as he looked this woman over,

she wasn't much older then him, yet there seemed to be an ancient air around her as if her soul had lived for

many many years...

Chris: what do you want?

Anna: Say, I know you...

Chris: Really...

Anna: yes...You're 's son...

Chris: wha....

Anna: You know...You're Inuyasha's Brother...

Chris: WHAT!?


	12. Melts Away To Life

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

.....Melts Away To Life......

Chris was in shock, how could he possibly be Inuyasha's brother, and if that was true,shouldn't he be at least half

demon, wouldn't Sesshomaru have known as well. All these questions flew around chris' mind as he just stared blankly

at the girl. she smirked as she enjoyed the stupor that chris had fallen into, she shifted her weight and tilted her head

to one side...chris turned his attention to her and glared, she had to be lying...another one of Naraku's followers trying

to trick him...chris shook his head and frowned...

chris: you're lying...

Anna: I'd figured that you would say that, so, I have a way that even you will have to believe...

chris: huh?

Anna: sit back and enjoy the show...

chris: what the hell...

The woman chanted something and next thing chris knew it, it felt like he was being pulled threw some sort of

tunnel and he didn't like what was happening to him...suddenly he and the strange woman landed in a village, but

something was wrong with the scenery, everything seemed to be tinted brown and have a blurry feeling...

chris: where the hell am I?

Anna: I have decided to show you a scene from your mother's past, and if this doesn't convince you then, there is

one other way to make you see the truth...

chris: whatever...

Anna: look, there she is...

Chris turned to see a beautiful young woman walking threw the village, something lurched inside of chris and

he looked like he was going to be sick for a moment. He had seen this woman before, she was Inuyasha's mother,

but that didn't mean anything...yet...

Chris: your just showing me Inuyasha's mother...I know what happens...he'll come running out of no where and she'll

comfert him...I've seen this one...

Anna: shsssss...just watch...

Chris: I don't want to see something I've already seen...

Anna: it's important to unlocking your past...

chris: my past...what are you on about? I know my past!

Anna: no, you don't...

Chris: hrm...?

Anna: you think you know...but chris...tell me, three months ago...did you expect to be in feudal Japan with Sesshomaru?

chris: no...I thought it would be fun...I never expected it to actually happen...

Anna: and do you know how or why you're here?

chris: ...no, but I figure I was just at the wrong place at the right time...

Anna: no, chris...there is more to all this then you think...

Chris: but what do I have to do with Inuyasha's mother?

Anna: take a look and let the truth engulf you...

Chris: ugh...fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone...

Chris turned to see the woman, she looked like she was searching for someone or something, then she began to

wave to something in the distance....A man on horse back raced up to her and the man lept off and gave the woman

a hug, chris tilted his head. this man seemed very familier...he had blue/grey eyes and black hair that went down half

ways down his back.

Chris: who is that...I know for a fact that that's not Inuyasha's father...

Anna: no, it's not Inuyasha's father...this man is human...

Chris: human?....

The man was laughing at something and the woman gave a small sigh as she turned, something that had

been hidden from veiw was now reveilled, it was a very young little boy...Chris was narrowing his eyes as he

saw this kid...the man lifted the kid up high and looked proud, the boy was laughing...

chris: hmmm..they look so happy...

Anna: does any of this seem familier to you?

chris: no, not really...

Anna: there's got to be something that will trigger your memory.

Chris: or...this could all just be a big illusion and some trick of Naraku's...

Anna: is that what you think...perhaps you should take a look at this...

Chris turned back to the seemingly happy family, the boy looked alot like his father, only he had shorter black

hair then his fathers....suddenly the woman and man's faces dropped and they looked at something out of veiw...

The winds picked up and the three looked horrified as something dark began to swarm the skies...it looked like

giant bugs, but chris couldn't fully make them out. The man shoved the boy into the womans arms and it looked

as if he was telling her to run, but she wasn't leaving. The boy was now crying and the swarm was growing

larger by the second. Chris looked from the family to the swarm and back again, somewhere deep inside him he

wanted to help them, but knew that it wouldn't help...

Chris: what's going on...why aren't they leaving!?

Anna: ah...a family bond that is so deep that they never want to part...even if it means death for all...

Chris: what? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard...

Anna: perhaps, but keep watching...

The swarm was about to engulf the family and chris could finally make out what the swarm was of, it was

a swarm of giant demonic birds. The man put his arms around the woman and child and they awaited the horrible

death that was only seconds away, chris looked away...but when he looked back he saw that the birds were being

thrown back by some kind of invisible barrier around the three, even the man and woman looked confused at first.

when they pulled apart they looked down at the boy and he was giggling as the barrier seemed to be coming from

deep within the boy....the birds destroyed the rest of the village and all the other people, leaving the family of three

the only survivors...Chris stared almost not believing, what had happened and where did that power come from...

surely no baby could have possibly saved them...He turned to the woman who was smirking at him...

Chris: what...what...I don't...

Anna: let it finish...

Chris: hmmm...

the scene changed and the family was now walking down a path looking rather tired, the woman and child sat on

the horse as the man walked ahead leading the horse, they had no where to go now that their home had been destroyed

by the birds, so they had to find a new village and ask if they could join it...they seemed to be walking for a while, just

then the horse began to freak out and the woman fell off of the horse, the little boy fell out of her arms and rolled down

a grassy hill...

Chris: what the hell's going on now!?

Anna: this' where things are going to get...well, you'll see...

Chris: will I now...

The woman was hurt and calling for her son, the man was busy trying to calm down the horse when the reighns

snapped and the horse bolted for dear life...out of the forest ran a pack of wolves and before the man could draw his

sword the wolves had jumped on his front and were tearing him to shreds, the woman was screaming and crying, she

knew that she would be next and hoped that her son would get away...The shredded and bloody body of the man fell

to the ground and the woman was in hysterics, she tried to get away and she too slipped down the hill and landed only

feet from where her son laid, he wasn't moving or making a sound. The blood thirsty wolves came down the hill and

where in mid leap when suddenly the were hit with a storm of arrows, the remaining wolves ran off with their tails

between their legs. The woman was so out of it, that when she was being carried back to the village, she didn't know

who was who and what was what...She was crying, she had lost both her husband and her only son that day...

It changed again, this time it showed the same woman, but this time she was watching a young boy with long

white hair and dog ears, she had a new son...it was late and the woman walked down to the brook and looked up at the

stars and tears rolled down her face and she prayed for her lost husband and son...

Chris felt this over whelming anger and he suddenly knew that what this woman showed him was the truth and he

began to remember everything...

Chris: Don't cry for me!

Chris was being lurched back into the present day, he collapsed to the ground and looked like he had been

personally hurt...his sword laid by his side, he didn't move for a long time and when he did, he noticed that the

woman who had shown him the past was gone...Still a little skeptical, chris decided that there was only one other

living person who would know the truth...and that was the man who had forged and given chris the Hitotachi...

Sesshomaru walked over to chris and looked down at him, there was a bond that neither one of them knew of

until now and chris had finally figured it out...it was because he was distantly related to Sesshomaru, and was

the Half brother of Inuyasha...And now chris knew what he had to do...he had to find a way to make himself

a full demon, he had to find a way to make himself worthy of his heritage...

Sesshomaru: we should go if you want to find him before it gets dark...

Chris: mmmm...right...

Chris paused as he reached for his sword, he looked at his reflection and wondered...was it all just a dream?

was he really about to confirm what seemed to be an unreal truth. He stood and looked at Sesshomaru, who just

nodded and the two walked back into the dark forest...

Ali was taking a walk threw the fields and watching the sun set, it was a beautiful and peaceful day, not one

thing went wrong and everyone seemed to have gotten along with each other all day, which was odd. Ali noted

some of the local plants and tried to remember what they were used for, she was stumped on one very familier

looking plant when she had a creepy feeling that she was being watched. She turned around, but no one was

there, she sighed and held the spear she was carring at the ready...she knew that even though she couldn't see

whatever was out there, it didn't mean that it wasn't there.

Ali: alright, who ever's there come out right now!

there was nothing, it was starting to get dark and Ali knew that she shouldn't be so far from the village and

she turned to head back. that's when whatever attacked, one grabbed her from behind and she dropped her spear,

another one grabbed the spear and held it up to her. Ali glared at the creature staring her in the eyes, it was the

strangest thing. It was human, but had cat like features and huge ears and tails. Ali tried to break free but the

thing that had her from the back had her held in a way that she couldn't get away.

Ali: what the hell...

Noi: hehe...perfect...

Blance: are you sure...

Noi: of course, stupid...

Blance: she's a little tough looking...

Noi: do you think the great devine one really cares?

Ali: Get off of me you creeps.

Blance: stupid Human...

Noi: we can't have you alerting your friends...

Ali: I'm going to kill you once I...

Blance: should we...you know...

Noi: it would be best...we don't want her to upset the sacrificing process...

Ali: excuse me!? I'm not being sacrificed for anything or any one...

Noi: that's where your wrong, human...the devine one rises tonight and a sacrifice is needed...

Ali: well, find someone else to sacrifice...

Blance: no time...

Ali: fuck this...INU....

One of the creatures smacked Ali over the head and before she could finish calling for help, she was knocked

out cold. The two creatures then carried her off into the now dark forest, they had only a few hours left to prepare

and had to get the human sacrifice ready.

In the village Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he looked out to the fields, the others looked at him.

Miroku: what is it?

Inuyasha: it sounded like Some one just called for me...

Miroku: from the fields?

Inuyasha: yeah..

Sango: Ali went for a walk out to the fields...

Inuyasha: I'll be back...

Inuyasha made his way out to the fields, he couldn't see Ali anywhere but the whole area had an ordor of demon.

He came to a skidding halt when he saw the spear Ali had been carrying just laying on the ground, he looked around and

noticed what appeared to be paw impressions in the ground. He then looked into the forest and growled...

Inuyasha: Dammit!

Miroku and Sango joined him, he looked at them and they knew that something bad had happened to Ali...

Miroku: what are those strange tracks...

Sango: hmmm...They look almost like...

Inuyasha: cat paws...

Sango: huh?

Miroku: are you saying cat demons came and kidnapped ali...

Inuyasha: yes, they took her to the forest...

Sango: oh no...

Inuyasha/Miroku: what!?

Sango: I remember my father saying something about a tribe of cat demons that worship some horrible demon that

rises only once during a blue moon, and these renigade cat demons must sacrifice a human to keep the master

demon from destroying them...

Miroku: and tonight's the blue moon...

Inuyasha: I'll show those stupid felines...

Kagome: I'm coming too...

Sango: we don't have much time...

Inuyasha: fine...

The four dashed into the forest, they had a short time to find the renigade cat demon tribe's den and to stop

them from sacrificing Ali, and hopefully they wouldn't have to battle the huge demon that they worshipped. It was

said to be a monster or a king of the reptiles, which didn't sound like something they wanted to be messing with

at it's hight of power...


	13. And When It All Comes To An End

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

.....And When It All Comes To An End....

When Ali woke up she found herself bound and gagged in the middle of some clearing, there were odd

stones surrounding her and they all had strange symbols marked on them, she had never seen these markings before.

From somewhere out of veiw she heard someone muttering in an undertone, she tried to turn her head, but when she

went to do so a sharp pain ran threw her. She was not only greatly annoyed but she was angry, she looked up at the

big blue moon that hung nearly straight above her and she tried to think what had happened to her. And why she was

now in a part of the forest she had never been before....then she remembered, she had been kidnapped by the little

cat people, they were going to sacrifice her to one of their demon gods...Ali began to twist and turn, she was in pain,

but she had to get away as fast as possible, there was no way she was about to become some demons next snack.

Something smacked her on the side and she tried to yelp, she was bruised on the rib cage...she turned to see one of

the cat demons that had kidnapped her in the first place, she glared at him and tried to grab him.

Noi: stupid Human, it doesn't matter anymore...for in a few more minutes the moon will be directly above you and then

our great lord will feast on your bones...so, I suggest you lay back, and enjoy the last few minutes you have on

this planet...

Ali growled and the cat demon looked down at her with a smirk before dashing off, it was starting to frusterate Ali,

the one day she decided she needed to take a walk it would have to be on the day of the blue moon and she would have

to end up being the human sacrifice...She then was wondering if the others had even noticed that she was gone, if they

had they sure were taking their time trying to save her. Ali noticed that the moon was slowly moving closer and closer to

being above her and her friends didn't seem to be any where in sight, that left only her to get herself out of this mess...seeing

that the gag wasn't very thick, she began to try and chew threw the gag, while she was doing that, she felt around the

ground for anything jagged. She picked up a small rock and began to try and cut threw the rope that the cat demons

had tied her with, she just prayed that it worked (it did on tv).

Blance: It is time...Let us light the ceremonial fires...

That didn't sound good, Ali watched as one by one fires burst into flames from behind the marked stones,

and they cut her off from the rest of the woods. every once and a while she would see the shadowed face of one

of the cat demons watching and waiting.

Ali: (fuck...Even if I do get free, the fire has me trapped...)

Finally she felt the last of the rope fall away and she didn't waste any time to leap up and undo her legs, she

looked around at the ring of fire...there was no way she could get past the raging flames...even if she tried to jump

threw them, it would be too dangerous and they were too tall to jump over.

Noi: It's too late Human...our master has arrived...

Ali Looked around as she heard the cat demons mummer something and they all seemed to have backed away

from the flames, but ali couldn't see anything. She was looking into the fire, expecting some fire demon to rise out

when she noticed a leave fall in front of her. Odd, leaves shouldn't be falling at this time of year. She looked up

and saw a large shadowed form move around the trees....whatever was in the trees was huge and it was ready to feast.

Luckily Ali still had the sharp stone and it would have to be her only weapon against such a monster...she waited

with baited breath, she could hear her own heartbeat in her chest, this wasn't doing her any good. Suddenly Large

coils fell out of the tree and surrounded her, she looked at them and had a sinking feeling that she knew what the

great lord was...She spun around when she heard a long loud hiss from behind her and she came face to face with

a hedious snake demon, Ali lept back and tumbbled into one of the snakes coils.

grigle: Thissss issss my meal?

Ali: no, I'm the one who's presenting your meal...

Grigle: You lie...I sssssshall devour you...

Ali: You can try...

Ali pulled out the rock and dug it deep into the snake's coils, it hissed loudly in pain and pulled back to look

at it's wounds...Ali saw her chance to get away from the snake, she covered her face and lept threw the flames, she

crashed to the ground on the other side and felt a sharp pain run up her leg, she had landed on it funny. Enraged the

snake burst out of the flames after her, the cat demons all fled in fear as the snake slithered around, destroying all

their hard work. The snake wrapped ali up in it's coils and glared at her with it's red eyes.

Grigle: you ssssssshall pay for that....

Ali: heh...

Grigle: Ssssssssay good bye...

Inuyasha: Good bye!

grigle: huh?

Ali had seen Inuyasha in the tree behind the snake and knew that she was safe. The snake spun around to see

Inuyasha leap out at him with Tetsaiga, Ali was thrown threw the air as the snake found Inuyasha more interesting.

Ali: ack!

She found that she hadn't hit the ground and she looked to see that Miroku had lept in her way to catch her, she

gave him a strange look as they hid behind a large tree.

Miroku: Are you alright?

Ali: ouch...I think I did something to my leg...

Miroku: hmmm...we'll have to take a look at that in a minute...duck!

The two ducked as the snake had swung it's tail around and cut the tree in half, the two looked at the severed

trunk then back at the battle. Sango lept off of Kilala followed by Kagome, they looked from Ali to the battle.

Sango: Ali...

Ali: I'm fine...

Miroku: she thinks she hurt her leg...

Sango: that's not good...

Kagome: What is that?

Miroku: it's Grigle, the black rice snake king.

Ali: ...that sounds like there's more then just one snake king...

Miroku: because there is...

Ali: goody...

Miroku: though, they usually don't involve themselves with such pety demons as cat demons...

Sango: Ali, your bleeding...

Ali: what?

She looked down at her leg and saw that her jeans had become soaked with blood, she touched her leg there

and winced in pain...her leg felt puffy.

Kagome: it looks like you may have broken it...

Ali: wouldn't that just be my luck...

Sango: okay, we'll get you back to the village..

Kagome: here, use this to try and stop the bleeding.

Ali clenched her teeth as Miroku tied a white shirt around her leg, she knew that it wouldn't help for long and that

she would most likely be gimped up for the rest of the month, she was in too much pain to complain at the moment.

Suddenly the Snake's head dropped only feet from them and both Sango and Miroku got ready to defend themselves,

but Inuyasha landed beside it and the head rolled over to show that it had been severed from it's body.

Inuyasha: that's the last time you go for a walk during a blue moon.

Ali: oh, trust me...I don't plan on taking any more walks for a while.

Miroku: her leg's broken.

Inuyasha: sigh...fine, we should get her back then.

Sango: here, Kilala and I'll take you back, we'll be faster...

Ali: alright.

Ali thanked Miroku for helping her onto Kilala and then she thanked Inuyasha for killing the monster. She held

onto Sango's shoulders as they flew threw the air, she looked relived to be heading back to the village where she

would be able to rest up for a while. she was getting tired from being constantly on the go and she couldn't understand

how the others could stand it.

Holly looked around the small island, she had only been gone...about two days and she was glad to get back to

feudal Japan, she had thought that if she went back home for a while she would be able to understand things more,

but it had actually been the worst thing to do, she was now more confused and muttled up then she had been before.

She now wore her skater black pants with a slinky black top and her long white sweater, on her back was her long

bow and all her arrows. She knew that she would need them, and would that she'd be a better help to the group now

that she had her arrow, she hated being the one they had to save, she had a feeling she knew how Kagome felt like.

She walked across the river, it was pretty early in the morning and the sun had barely begun to rise in the horizon. It

would take her a while to get to the village, but she didn't mind, it felt good to just be alone at this time in the morning

and just relax. As she walked across the grassy path she recalled the first day she had shown up in feudal japan and

how chris had been there to help her, now she had inuyasha,Miroku,Sango, and Kagome and chris was off wandering

around with Sesshomaru. It was strange how quickly things seemed to change, and in a way she missed the days before

feudal japan, and in other another way she was grateful that it had happened. She was so deep in thought that she

didn't even notice the wolves trailing her from a safe distance until they made a small whine. Holly looked back

and saw them, she didn't know what they wanted but they lowered their heads when she looked at them, which

could either be a good or bad thing. She was about to try and communicate with them when she heard a long lonely

sounding howl coming from somewhere in the forest, the wolves looked at holly once before dashing off...

Holly: Wait!

She chased after them and stopped at the edge of the forest, from her spot she could just make out the warm

outline of the village, and she knew that it would be better if she just went straight there. However, Holly decided that

she needed to talk to the wolves and with a deep sigh she walked into the forest. And the instant she did, she regretted

it...for as she stepped into the forest she was snagged by a trap and she fell into a hole that had been covered over by

leaves. she looked up, it was pretty deep and she was now kicking herself mentally.

Holly: Stupid...

Luna: We caught something!

Lupin: what is it?

Holly looked up to see a woman with long black hair look down the hole at her, they looked at each other for a long

moment before the woman disappeared over the top.

Luna: It looks like a human...

Lupin: well, bring it up here.

The woman reappeared and tossed a rope down for holly to climb up, she did so very slowly, the mud

was hard to get a good grip on with her feet and she kept slipping. When she finally got out of the hole, she

looked up at the two. it was a man and a woman who looked nearly identical, twins...they both had long black

hair, and both wore dark brown furry clothing. Holly wasn't sure if they were friends or foe's, but decided to

try the friendly thing first.

Holly: Thanks...I'm sorry If I ruined your trap...were you trying to catch breakfast?

Lupin: actually, we were...

Luna: but you'll do...

Lupin: Luna...don't be rude...

Holly: well, I should be going...

she turned to leave, but the woman lept in the way and gave holly a dark smirk, this wasn't starting to look

good for holly. she was out numbered and these demons could easily take her down if they were corridenated enough.

Luna: where you going? you just got here.

Holly: well, I'm on my way to see my friends...

Lupin: hmmm..why don't you stay for a while...

Holly: i'd love to...maybe another time, though...

Luna: no!

She lunged at Holly, but her brother threw her off and glared at her...it was strange behavior, if they were going

to eat her, why was the brother stopping the sister from attacking.

Lupin: don't touch her!

Luna: but I'm hungry...

Lupin: then reset the trap...we'll catch something else...

luna: but we have something...

Lupin: no...she's not to be eatten...

Holly: hmmmm...

Lupin: she's to come back to our den...

Holly: oh, that makes me feel so much better.

Luna: but I want flesh...fresh meat...

Lupin: then find something and stop whining to me!

The two glared at each other and Holly wondered what kind of mess she had gotten herself into this time, if they

weren't going to eat her, then what where they going to do? torture her? do some other evil things to her...she shuddered,

she had to get away...

Lupin: now...My name's Lupin, and that reject is my sister Luna...

Luna: hmph.

Holly: um...nice to meet you, I'm Holly...

Lupin: well, Holly...I know you want to get going, but we can't let you just leave...you see...then men would come and hunt

us down and we can't have that, can we?

Holly: I hate to tell you this, but if you keep me captive, men and demons will hunt you down and make your life a living

hell...so, I don't think it's wise to keep me.

Lupin: fine...then we'll eat you...

Luna: really!?

Lupin: its your with us, or be eaten...

Holly: I don't like either choice, but I guess I'll go with you...

Lupin: wonderful...

Luna: drat...grrrrr...

Lupin: I think you'll make a wonderful addition to our family...

Holly jerked back and looked the man over once, she didn't like were this conversation was going and knew that

she had seen something similar to this before...she looked over at Luna who was muttering to herself as she covered

the hole again.

Holly: just out of curiousity...how many are there in your family?

Lupin: well, just Luna and me, not counting our wolf friends...and you...

Holly: hehehe...oh boy...your kidding right...?

Lupin: no...you'll soon be part of our pack...

At that holly lept back and both demons looked at her, she didn't know weither to scream or to cry, but she

knew one thing, she did not want to be part of any pack...

Lupin: is something wrong?

Holly: yeah...no offense...but I already have a pack...and I like them very much...

Lupin: well, do they treat you like a queen?

Holly: hell no.

lupin: that's how i shall treat you...

holly: I don't think you understand...I'm refusing to join your pack...

lupin: oh, once we get home, i think you'll change your mind...

Holly frowned as the two demons began to lead her deeper into the forest, she knew she could make a mad dash

for it, but with her bow it would slow her down and they would easily catch up, and they'd probably eat her if she

tried to get away.

Holly: ( oh boy...what would the others say if they saw me now...I've got to get out of this before it gets too...uck...)

soon they had come to a little area where the trees made a wall around a clearing and she saw a cave, it didn't

look big and she wondered if they had to live in there...

Lupin: here we go..home, what do you think...?

Holly: it's um...very 

lupin: glad you like it...you'll get used to it after a while...

holly: question, were do we sleep?

lupin: over there, see that cave made out of branches and leaves...

holly: why not in that cave?

luna: we don't sleep in that cave...

holly: why not?

luna: you'll see...

Lupin: ah...it's best not to tell you now...the sun's almost up, we should rest...we must go hunting again later...but just

to make sure you don't sneak away...

Lupin wrapped what looked like a thorny leash around Holly's neck, she noted that if she tried to pull away the

thorns would cut into her skin...she leaned against the cold stone of the cave and watched as the other two fell into a

deep sleep.

Holly: I wonder what's in there?


	14. Rain Will Fall From The Skies

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

.....Rain Will Fall From The Skies....

Ali was sitting on a fence looking kinda depressed, she hated not being able to run about with the others,

she looked down at her leg which was wrapped up tightly and had a splint. However, the others didn't make her feel

like she was a burden, they actually would just hang out with her if she was in too much pain or would just sit around

and talk, which is something they hadn't done for a while...It had been a calm day and everyone was starting to wined

down and get ready for bed when shippou came running up to them, looking distraught.

Shippou: It's been three days! why hasn't holly come back?

Ali: her parents are probably holding her captive.

sango: why would they do that?

Ali: because they would.

Miroku: they must care alot about her or...

Ali: they don't want her to have any fun.

Kagome: she'll be back...

shippou: what if she doesn't come back...

Ali: then she doesn't come back and no one will be able to change her mind.

Sango: that would be so horrible.

Miroku: I agree, a terrible waste of....

Ali: anyways, we shouldn't worry about her.

Kagome: that's right. let's give her at least another day to come back.

Ali: sigh...and if she's not, then i'll go back and find out what her problem is. happy?

Shippou: yah! thanks. so..if she's not back by tomorrow night?

Miroku: hmmmm...

Ali: I'm going to bed, I'll see you all in the morning.

Miroku: would you like me to walk you to your room?

Ali: that's very nice of you, but i'm sure I'll be fine.

She walked away as best she could and was glad to be in a room away from the others. She was aout to head to

sleep when she noticed someone else in the room. Ali lept back and yelped in pain as she put weight on her bad leg.

She then glared dangerously at the person who was in the room, while she tried to regain her balance.

Ali: What Are You Doing Here!?

Inuyasha: stares.....

Ali: What!?

Inuyasha:...you're worried...

Ali: About What?

Inuyasha: .....

Ali: I'm not worried about that...that...Demon loving freak...

Inuyasha: ....

Ali: I'm not...now go...I want to sleep...I no longer wish to talk to you tonight.

Inuyasha gave Ali a strange look before leaving her room, she huffed as she tried to think of what would possess

Inuyasha to act so strange. Ali laid on the blanket on the floor and looked up at the roof. She wasn't worried, she knew

better and she was just greatly annoyed at the whole idea. She rolled over and groaned, now she wouldn't be able to sleep

and would be up thinking things over all night.

Ali: I'M NOT WORRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She sat up and looked at the wall opposite of her in the dark and just let her mind work itself to sleep. Eventually

she laid back down and was able to finally fall asleep, into a dreamless dark sleep...

It was late at night and the moon slowly crept across the clearing, holly started to wake up when she heard someone

speaking. It was the wolf-demon twins, Lupin and Luna, it appeared that they were arguing about something. Holly wanted

to listen in so she pretended to still be asleep.

Luna: I don't care...I thought you said that we'd be better off...

Lupin: and we are...

Luna: pft. I'm starving and freezing to death every day! not to mension I look like some Bush demon who never cleans

themselves.It's driving me insane...

Lupin: we just need to get back on our feet.

Luna: and start our own clan, yaya, I know...

Lupin: exactly. and it's all starting to take shape, just as we planned.

luna: what? oh, you mean her? she doesn't want to join us...I think she's better off in our bellies...

Lupin: if that's how you're going to treat one of your kind...

Luna: OUR KIND!? she looks nothing like us...

Lupin: That may be true...but she is a demon...

Luna: pretty whimpy demon...lets a few mangy wolf demons capture her...hmph.

Lupin: don't under estimate those you don't know. she could be extremly powerful and we may just think she's whimpy...

Luna: or...she's extremly tasty and the only way to know is if we eat her...

Lupin: NO! I said we're not going to eat her, so we're not going to eat her. I have...plans...

Luna; ew...But I'm hungry now!

Lupin: fine! we'll go hunting!

Luna: and what are we going to do with her?

Holly heard Lupin walk over and she pretended to slowly wake up and even managed a rather convincing yawn. she

looked up at Lupin with round eyes before making them focuse, it was a good way to make him think she was kinda out of

it.

Holly: oh...Hi...

Lupin: will you be a good little companion and stay here while we go hunting? not like you have much of a choice anyways...

Holly: hmmm...I don't feel so well...is it alright if i just lay here for now.? I'm really sleepy...and...oooohhhhhh...

Lupin: fine...we'll be back in one hour.

Holly: I'll be here, sound a sleep...

Lupin nodded but his sister watched Holly skeptically...holly just smiled and laid on the ground, it was getting cold and

it sent chivers down her spine. she pretended to doze off,but kept bitting her tongue to keep her awake.

Luna: I don't trust her.

Lupin: it'll be fine...if she tries to excape we'll know. besides, see those vines around her? only another wolf demon can

break them off of her, and we're the only ones around here.

Luna: ah, but...stomache growls

Lupin: let's find something to eat before you want to eat me as well...

Luna; fine...you do look juicy...

Lupin: stop it!

Holly kept her eyes partially open and she watched as the two demons vanished into the forest. She waited ten

minutes before standing up and streatching, she grabbed the thorny collar and gave a hard yank. She yelped and looked

at her hand, it was cut up and bleeding...She growled as she saw that all her stuff was just out of reach. Not knowing

what to do, Holly paced back and forth, like a tiger locked in a cage too small for it. Suddenly she heard a noise come

from the cave, she looked scared and pressed herself as far as she could against the trees. Out stepped a woman with

reddish hair and green bangs, she turned to holly and smiled brightly. Holly nearly collapsed, she reconized this woman,

it was odd though as if from a foggy dream, and for some reason Holly couldn't form two words to save her life...she just

made herself look like a total jerk...

Anna: well...this' been a long over due visit...Only I wasn't really expecting to find you here...In fact...I'm on the run...but,

I should have a few minutes to talk to you...oh, it's been so long....How have you been?

Holly was still speachless and slowly pulled herself away from the trees, she looked at the woman as if not

believing her own eyes, she was almost afraid to blink...but then she smacked herself the and woman looked almost

frightened.

anna: oh! are you alright? why'd you do that?

again, holly said nothing, but she had to convince herself that the woman who now stood in front of her was not

one of her old and most dearest friends, it would be impossible...improbable...Holly sighed and collapsed to her knees

and just started at the dirt. The woman tilted her head and was about to say something when suddenly a very powerful

wind seemed to pick up and Holly had to cover her face from the sand and dirt that was pelting her.

Anna: oh no...he's caught up to me...

Holly: who...

but at that moment something came flying out of the cave and lept at the woman, she gave Holly a wink before

totally disappearing, the thing crashed to the ground and came to a skidding hault. Holly, now in a ball to save herself

from pain, slowly looked up.

Koga: Where is she....

Holly lept back and landed on her spine, she tried to sneak into Lupin and Luna's little cove without being spotted,

but unfortunatly she was spotted and Koga looked at her with dark eyes.

Koga: Where did you hide that wrench?

Holly: me?

Koga: yes you...

Holly: I didn't do anything with her...

Koga: hmph...right...she's here, I can smell her...

Holly was looking uneasy, she wanted to get away, as much as she loved the fact that she just met Koga...he was

in a bad mood, and she'd noticed that when someone around here was in a bad mood, it was death all around...

Holly: can you help me?

Koga: hmmm?

Holly: please? I'm being held here against my will...I'll do anything you want...

Koga: what do I want with a...what are you...

Holly: I'm...a wolf...

Koga: funny, you don't look like one...but you smell like one...

Holly leaned back as Koga moved closer to her, he was inspecting her as if seeing if it was some trick...she tried

to smile and just look at something else...

Holly: um...do you mind?

Koga: no...I don't...

holly: if you help me, i'll help you? please...before they get back...

Koga: hmmmm...

but it was too late for at that moment Lupin and Luna came bounding into the clearing looking like they were ready to

tear someone's heart out. they looked from Holly to Koga and back again...Koga looked unamused by their untimely

appearance...

Luna: it's you...

Lupin: what are you doing here?

Koga: heh. I was after some witch but I stumpled upon your...what do you call this...a nest?

Lupin: this' were we're making our own pack...

Koga: is that so...

Luna: yeah...want to join us?

Koga: egh...no, I have my own pack...

Lupin: Luna...we're fine as we are right now...the three of us...

Koga: hmmmm...at lest you are...I don't know about this one...

Lupin: what have you been telling him?

Luna: traitor!

Luna lept at holly and the two crashed to the ground, holly was at a disadvantage as she couldn't move easily due

to the vine that bound her...

Holly: Ack! Help...me...

Lupin: you deserve it...but don't kill her...

Luna: I'm going to kill her...

Lupin: hmmm...

Again the winds picked up, even worse then before and there was a loud buzzing sound heading straight towards the

clearing...Luna stopped trying to kill holly as the four looked sky wards...

Kagura: well, well...isn't this a party...

Lupin: what do you want...

Kagura: me? who said I wanted anything...

Lupin: fine...what does Naraku want?

Kagura: hmmm...to see you die a most horrible death...he's not too thrilled that you two left the clan...

Lupin: we did it to be free...

Kagura: sadly, that's one thing you'll never be...

Lupin: what...

Kagura: Now...what shall I do to you...all of you, since you have...

Koga: I'm going to rip your throat out...

Kagura: go a head and try...

Koga lept into the air, but Kagura created a wind storm so strong that Koga was thrown against the cave and he

collapsed in a heap at the base of it.

Kagura: see? that's what you get...stupid wolf...

Holly: leave him alone!

Kagura: huh...who...

She was hit by something invisible, and she lept to safety looking around for whatever attacked her...

Kagura: what was that...

Lupin: you mean...you didn't...

Kagura: I saw nothing...

Again she was hit with something, this time she tried to counter, but just felt air...as if nothing was there...

Kagura; It can't be a spirit...I'd be able to see it...

"would you Kagura? the moon's still full...you shouldn't mess with things you can't understand..."

Kagura: what the hell...show yourself...

"oh, silly,silly Kagura...I'm unable to show myself to you, because you are unworthy..."

Kagura: ...wha...who are you...

"I am...the one who judges souls..."

Kagura: who...

"You don't know...and you never will..."

Everyone was just staring at Kagura and at how freaked out she was getting, that is except for Holly who was trying

to wake koga, it was the perfect time to excape...when he looked at her, he didn't say anything...

Holly: (whisper) please...I'll help you find that woman...

Koga: whatever...

He freed holly and she grabbed her stuff, Lupin and Luna were still just staring in awe of everything...

Holly: thanks...I'm sure you'll be able to find me whenever you want to...what the hell...

Koga: where do you think your going?

Holly: home?

Koga: not tonight...

Holly: what...aw...

Koga grabbed her and lept into the air, holly couldn't help but scream as he did so, this finally caught Lupin and luna's

attention and they looked angry...Lupin shouted something at Koga, but all holly could here was the woosh of the wind as she

was being flown threw the air at such speeds it was scary...Holly closed her eyes and tried not to look down as she was being

carried farther and farther away from the village...she really regretted going into the forest the night before...and now she had

just gotten herself into another mess...out of the frying pan and into the fire...speaking of...both Holly and Koga saw huge flames

coming up from the village area, they both looked at each other and in an instant they were heading towards the fire...

Holly: hurry up! I hope my friends are alright!

Koga: who cares...

Holly: I do!

Koga: alright, alright...

The Village was in shambles, whatever wasn't on fire, was already destroyed and crumpled under a mass amount of

debris and in some cases bodies...every avaible man was firing arrows, spears, and other weapons at the source of the

chaos...Inuyasha,Miroku, and Sango glared at the person who stood amongst the burning laughing joyfully...Ali was

to the side, with Kagome and shippou and they all looked ready to kill...

Kagome: what's gotten into him? why'd he do this?

Ali: becuase he's bored? I don't know...

Shippou: I'm scared...

Kagome: we'll be alright...

Ali: yeah, don't worry about us...worry about what Inuyasha's going to do to him...what a damn fool...

Kagome: I don't know...Is he always like this?

Ali: um...only since he came here.

Kagome: Promise me you won't go on a murderous killing spree?

Ali: heh...I won't....

Inuyasha Had Tetsaiga poised and stared intently at the person...who also had his sword drawn, but wasn't making

any effort to attack...

Inuyasha: what's he waiting for...and invitation?

Chris: No! I shall not fight you tonight...but thanks for the gifts...

Inuyasha: what?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Both Ali and Kagome were grabbed by two shadow creatures and vanished with in the darkness...Chris laughed

again before dashing off, leaving everything to just fall to pieces...and for Inuyasha's anger to rise...soon it would be time

for chris to make his final test...and when he did...he hoped that it wouldn't be the last thing he ever did...as he dashed

threw the forest, he knew that Kagome and Ali would be right at home, for he had sent them to the one place neither wanted

to ever be...Chris chuckled to himself and was gone....

Sango: what are we going to do? there's no way to know where Kagome and Ali are...and Chris is too far gone to follow...

Shippou: oh no! it's hopeless! we're all doomed!

Miroku: it does seem that way...what do you suggest we do...Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:........

shippou: um...Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: .....


	15. When Push Comes To Shove

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

.....When Push Comes To Shove....

Ali awoke in a dark,damp and old feeling room...she was cold and a strange feeling of dread fell upon her as she tried to sit up without hurting herself...She looked around, there wasn't much to this room other then the fact that it would be an ordinary room...if it wasn't for the scary vines and mold, and the old feeling the room gave off. It must have been enchanted somehow, and by whom, was what Ali really wanted to know. She heard a sound behind her and tried to turn to see what it was, but all she saw was a shadow move along the wall. she didn't like this and was growing upset, she had no idea where she was and something was playing tricks on her.

Ali: who ever's there better come out now or you'll be sorry!

Something lept over her at an incredible speed and she had to duck, she looked up to see a man in a red and white outfit, with a long black sash, in his hand was a silver and black sword, but it seemed to be giving off heat. Ali didn't understand.

ali: who are you! and Where am I!?

Baton: mwa hahah! Silly mortal to ask me or who I am...

ali: and how is that silly?

Baton: heh. I am the master of Illusions...the great Baton...

ali: baton? what's that? french for I'm a dork.

Baton: you think your so funny, mortal...but wait until my master gets here, then you shall no longer be making jokes...

Ali: I bet i know who your master is...and if i guess right, you'll let me go.?

Baton: I am no fool!

ali: oh, no. because only a fool would wear such a get up as your wearing.

Baton: it is the royal garmets of my kind...

ali: and what is your kind, exactly?

baton: That's for you to figure out on your own.

ali: oh...but why can't you tell me...it'd be soo much funner...

Baton: No...I am not giving that infomation away.

ali: bastard.

Baton had his sword at ali's throat in an instant, she was surprised at how fast he could even move, since he was at least 6 feet tall. But with his sword so close she was able to feel that it was generating heat, almost as if it had a fire inside it's blade. Baton smirked as he noticed Ali eye balling his sword, he pulled away and held it up in front of him and laughed.

Baton: You like my sword? It was forged by the finest...it's made from the fangs of the fire demon known as Bargoth...have you heard of him?

Ali: Bargoth? no...

Baton: oh, goody..first introductions are always the best...

ali: are you emplying that i'm going to be fed to this demon?

Baton: hmmm...I don't know...depends what my master feels like doing with you...

ali: well...I don't feel much better...

Baton: oh, you'll be feeling much better now...my master has arrived to inform you of what he has planned...

Out of the shadows walked a man in long black and purple robes, Ali glared at him as she reconized him off the bat, she couldn't believe that she was actually face to face with the evil and natorious Naraku. He gave her a small smirk and stood only feet from her.

Naraku: been having fun with Baton?

ali: no.

Naraku: hmmm. under other conditions I would have sent you straight to Bargoth...but seeing that I still need you alive...

ali: I'm not being used in any of your dirty tricks...

Naraku: you have no choice...and besides, its too late...for at this very moment what i want is going to be handed to me

and its all because of you...

Ali: what?

she glared at him, trying to understand what he was telling her. As she stared at him she noticed something odd, around his neck was a beautiful green necklace, she had seen it somewhere else and had to think about it for only a moment.

Naraku: what's the matter?

ali: oh, I don't know...maybe being attacked, kidnapped, threatened, held prisoner, and being forced to do things against my will...Am i forgetting something?

Naraku: is that really how you feel?

ali: oh, you want to talk about my feelings now do you?

Baton: Aw shut up!

He was about to smack Ali when suddenly she just fell to the ground, Baton looked at his hand and then back at ali.

Baton: I didn't know I could do that...

Naraku: fool, you didn't do that...

Baton: oh, right...I'm sorry my lord...

Naraku: now, you must watch over her and make sure that NO ONE gets in this room, if they do...kill them...

Baton: what if its you?

Naraku: you'll know...

Baton: you mean if I'm still alive after I try and kill you?

Naraku: exactly.

Naraku walked awawy, leaving Baton looking stumped about what he should do with the now sleeping Ali, he shrugged and decided to take the time to practise and prepare himself, for it sounded as if Naraku was expecting and hoping for someone to enter this room, and Baton didn't like the sound of it.

Baton: stupid Humans...they should all die...

Holly ran into the village and was over come by smoke and how everyone was running around, it was a horrible sight and she wanted to help, but she had to make sure her friends were alright first. She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of any of them, but she didn't see any one. she managed to stop a villager and ask him if he knew if the others were still there.

villager: If they are, they'll be over there helping with damage control.

Holly: thank you.

villager: two of your friends are gone...taken away by the one who attacked us.

holly: who did attack? was it...

villager: I don't know his name...he had a sword though, and it was able to cause all this with only one swing...

holly: human or demon...

kaede: the human with the heart of a demon...

holly: huh? Kaede, are you alright...what's..what's going on?

kaede: it appears that yer friend has finally let his hatred take control.

holly: um...are you talking about chris?

Kaede: aye, I am. He came here, his true intentions I do not know, but he was angry...He attacked within a heart beat, destroying all you see around you...he didn't even stay to fight, he took Ali and Kagome and left.

holly: he took ali and kagome...what...that's odd...

Inuyasha: He came looking for a fight...and he'll get a fight...

holly: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: when I find your friend, he's going to wish he had never come here.

holly: Inuyasha...

sango: Holly!

Miroku: Holly!

Holly: Sango, Miroku...I heard what chris did...

Miroku: yes, it was so sudden. none of us had time to prepare for it.

sango: the death toll is high...he slaughtered a good 30 men without a seconds thought.

Holly: I'm not too worried about him right now...

sango: he just killed his own kind, he didn't even care, he would have killed us too!

holly: doubtful...why would chris attack the village take ali and kagome and just leave if he intended to kill you all?

Miroku: are you saying he has another plan?

holly: I don't know...chris isn't one to run from any challange, no matter how badly the out come will look for him. I'm worried about what he's done with Kagome and Ali...

Inuyasha: and you don't think that any of us aren't!?

Miroku: Inuyasha, she may have some vital infomation about chris. as we barely know him.

sango: right, we just know that he's a human from her time with incredible powers...

miroku: and what he could do with that power...

holly: I'm trying to think...its so hard with this blaze, and the noise...the chaos...

Holly went rigid, everyone looked at her as if she had turned to stone...she then dashed off without saying a word to anyone.

Inuyasha: what's her problem?

Miroku: I don't know, but we should follow her, she may have thought of something that will help us.

Sango: I agree...

Inuyasha: fine, if it helps me kill chris...

the three dashed after holly, who had vanished into the smoke, and with so much stench Inuyasha couldn't follow her scent. they looked lost, and confused.

Inuyasha: oh, this' great...the one person who may know something has just disappeared.

Sango: she couldn't have gotten far...

miroku: I wouldn't be so sure, she's with a demon.

sango: huh?

miroku: it's faint, but I can sense that she didn't come here alone.

Inuyasha: your right...sniff,sniff I smell...Wolf....

Holly looked at Koga, he seemed to start to find the day more interesting now that something chaotic had happened, however, Holly knew that she couldn't let chris see koga for he would surely kill him on site.

Holly: listen, I thank you for all your help and everything...but I need to do something...um...on my own, before I can help you like I promised.

Koga: heh. Like I'm just going to let you go?

Holly: ugh. I know what's going to happen if you stick around...I don't want...I don't want a death to be on my shoulders.

Koga: you don't have to worry about me...

holly: I do...between chris, Inuyasha, and Naraku, one of them will kill you...and, I can't stand it...

koga: stand what...

Holly growled, she didn't know what was happening, it felt like there was some one else in her trying to excape. the feeling scared her, she was shaking now...Koga watched, unsure of what to do.

Holly: Something's wrong...can you feel it?

Koga: hmmmmm...

The air was silent, no birds were singing, no animals were making any sounds and it seemed as if the trees and plants themselves had stopped living...an eerie feeling crept across the air...

Koga: grrrrrr...something's coming...

Holly: oh, this isn't good.

Koga growled again and readied himself...in the distance they could just make out the outline of something walking their way, and weither it was friend or foe was yet to be determined....holly looked a little nervous, she was no help at all, now that she didn't have her bow and arrow, which she'd have to get back from Lupin and Luna...a sinister laugh rang threw the air, and she took a step back...


	16. Storm Warnings

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

.....Storm Warnings....

Holly kept her eyes ahead and waited for the stranger to come into veiw, Koga growled and drew his sword

as the stranger walked closer. Soon there was about 100 yards between the two and the stranger, He laughed darkly .

He had long reddish brown hair and dark eyes, he wore a long white cloak that covered some silver armour. He had two

double bladed swords at each of his sides.

Koga: State your business!

Nartaku: My business? who are you that I have to tell you anything!?

Koga: I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe....

Nartaku: heh. well, Koga...it seems that your tribe will be without a leader...

Koga: is that a threat?

Nartaku: no...that's a promise, because I'm going to kill you, here and now!

Koga: go ahead and try...

Nartaku drew his sword and laughed as he did so, he raised it and in a split second was right in front of Koga.

Koga lept out of the way just as Nartaku swung his sword at him, Holly was standing a few feet away and looked horrified

at the whole scene. Nartaku was angry that Koga had gotten away and he pulled out a dagger and threw it at koga, who was

cut across the shoulder.

Holly: Koga!

Nartaku: huh...oh, what do we have here...

Nartaku,who hadn't seen holly, was grinning at her now...she didn't like the look on his face and began to back away,

wishing she had her bow and arrow back.

Nartaku: hmmm..and who are you,wrench?

Holly: None of your business...

Nartaku slapped Holly and she crumpled to the ground, wimpering in pain as the man who had just hit her loomed

over head.

Nartaku: that's what you get for your disrespectfulness...

Holly: ouch...

He was about to kick her when suddenly he was attacked from the back, Koga had tried to kill Nartaku, but his sword

only hit armour. Nartaku glared at Koga who was now between the two...

Koga: Touch her again, and I'll...

Nartaku: oh...does she mean something to you then?

Koga: no...But I need her alive...

Nartaku: heh. right...either way, I'm going to kill you both.

The two lept at each other and began to battle, between koga's advanced speed and Nartaku's natural speed, the two

barely hit each other. Holly was still in the heap when she felt someone standing over her, she looked up to see Nartaku

with his back to her...with out thinking she lept to her feet and grabbed nartaku's other sword, he spun around to see holly

struggling to hold it up.

nartaku: heheh...you can't even hold it...now you will die!

He raised his sword and brought it down, holly managed to raise the sword to block his, but dropped it right away...

Nartaku: what a fool...I will take great pleasure in killing you...

Holly: um...

before Nartaku could react a sword pierced his chest and he stumbled foreward looking down at the blade, blood ran

down the tip of the blade. Holly gasped and backed away, she saw Koga looking relieved that he had finally done some

major damage. she ran around Nartaku and to koga's side, he looked at her but before she could say anything Nartaku

began to laugh sinisterly..

Koga: now what...

Nartaku turned around and pulled the sword from out of his chest, he looked at the bloody sword and smirked....

Nartaku: do you really think that, that's all it would take to kill me? pa-lease...

Holly: how...you should be dead...

Nartaku: that's the brilliant thing about me...I can't die...

Holly: what!?

Koga: that's impossible...

Nartaku: no, it's not...you see...I come from the ultimate demon lord....

Nartaku threw off his white cloak to reveal that his wound was almost completly healed...

Koga: rapid regeneration...

holly: um...this isn't good...

koga: no...

Nartaku: now, that you have no more weapons, your deaths will be quick and painless...

with a snarl Nartaku lunged at the two with his two swords, Holly closed her eyes and awaited the feel of cold steal

slice threw her....

Ali came to her senses, she knew that she was still trapped within some kind of magical room by Naraku and that she

was being guarded by some stupid demon with a french sounding name...she was very upset, not only was she being held

against her own will and probably used as bait, but chris had kidnapped her and handed her over to naraku without a care....

she growled as she sat up, something was different, she wasn't in any more pain and when she looked at her leg she saw that

it was completly healed.

Ali: what the hell?

she stood up and jumped on her leg to test it, nothing, she then began to kick the air with it...it was back to normal.

but how, she should still be in pain and unable to use it for at least another three weeks. Did Naraku some how heal it? Or

was it Baton? Whoever had healed her, Ali was sure there was another reason as to why they did it, probably so she could

run from some blood thirsty demon or fight if she was possessed. She decided to take the time and just look around her

surroundings, it was strange, but when she had first arrived, she hadn't really taken the time to see that her room was rather

peaceful and could be beautiful if some sunlight was allowd to enter the room. She wandered for a good hour before she had

a strange feeling that she was being watched. it was probably Baton hiding in the shadows playing games with her, she

growled and looked around.

Ali: Baton...if your playing games with me...

Out of the shadows stepped a woman in a strange gown, Ali didn't know what to make of this woman as she had no

weapons that she could see. She had beautiful long hair and a peaceful feeling drifting from her, Ali looked around to see if

she could see Baton, she was sure he'd come out of no where and kill this woman.

Ali: you shouldn't be here! there's a man in here that's set to kill any one who enters.

Anna: don't worry about him...he'll be out of it for a while still...just long enough...

Ali: huh? what are you talking about...what about naraku?

Anna: Naraku...yes, he's got something to do with what i have to tell you...

Ali: what...doesn't he know your in here or something?

Anna: let him know...there's nothing he can do to me...

Ali: oh, i'm sure there is...

Anna: no...not while he wears the eye of the tiger...

Ali: you mean like that song?

Anna: haha, no...you noticed the necklace he was wearing...it was your friend Holly's...he stole it from her...

Ali: oh, I thought she gave it to him...you know because...

Anna: she likes him? no...she got wise to his trick and he got angry...so he stole it...luckily it doesn't work that way.

Ali: what doesn't?

anna: the eye...for someone to untap it's true power, it must be given to them...so, it's pretty well useless to him, unless

he finds a way for the rightful owner to give it to him.

ali: and that's holly, right?

anna: exactly.

ali: why are you telling me this?

anna: because, out of all of the others, you are the one destined to reunite the eye with the owner...

ali: um...don't pull this destiny crap on me...I've seen enough movies to know, that it always back fires.

anna: listen to me...you must know the truth about the eye...the power of it and why Kaiya was died for it...

ali: kaiya...who or what the hell...

Anna: sigh...Kaiya was the last true wolf demon...

ali: but isn't there wolf demons now?

anna: yes, but they're...not as pure as they were many many years ago, the first wolf demons were more wolf then human.

ali: um...okay...

anna: you see, back then wolf demons were feared and very strong. nothing could defeat them, until man found a way...and

quickly the demons began to die off...only a few were left when Kaiya was born, some would go off and create what

we know as wolf demons of today. but, for some reason, kaiya never followed the others and soon she was the last

of her kind. she saved a small girl from drowning once and that girl gave her the eye of the tiger...that girl was also the

goddess Suma...from that day forth Kaiya spent her life saving humans and promoting peace. but man kind still feared

her and soon they thought she would turn against them and kill them, so they had to kill her first. for the last year of her

life, she ran and hid in fear of the one's she once protected. and Finally they did, she was pierced threw the heart with a

bow only inches away from safety...to this day no one knows who was the one who had shot the arrow. but on the lupine

island laid her body, perserved by the magic it held. Suma and her sister were saddened by the tragic and cruel death of

the last wolf demon. And so, they decided that Kaiya would be reborn and come back to judge those who had wronged her.

If man kind passes, they gain some unknown knowledge, but if they fail...they will...well...who knows..

ali: right...so...I'm some how sappoused to get the necklace from naraku give it to holly who's sappoused to what? summon this

demon...

anna: hasn't she told you?

ali: told me what?

anna: sigh...perhaps, i shall wait and let her tell you in her own time. If I tell you now...it may hurt the balance...

ali: right...so, what's so important about this eye of the tiger anyways? why can't dear old Naraku use it?

anna: good question....The eye of the tiger is really a tear from the Tiger goddess/earth goddess...also known as Suma. in this

single tear is enough power to destroy all of existance as we know it.

ali: oh, goody.

anna: however...that's not it's purpose...it's purpose is to help those who need it. It grants one wish to every single person,

with no back fires of any kind. so, someone can wish for immortality and they will get it...without worring about some

horrible life or void. it also keeps the powers of strong demons at bay, which means once its activated a demon will

act less violent. however, right now it is dormat, waiting to be reunited with its owner...only then will it be reactivated

and able to carry on in it's mission. however, for some reason the owner can pass on the necklace...but the necklace

will only work if it is given to someone worthy of it and with the free will of the owner. if it is stolen it will become

dormant and useless again.

ali: so, its useless to naraku right now...

anna: exactly. and the best part of all this is, he has no clue that holly is still alive. he thinks she's dead...

ali: I see...

anna: my time is up, you must reunit the two...

Anna faded away and ali was left looking around the room in a daze, Baton walked up to her and poked her, she glared

at him.

Baton: what is it?

Ali: I need to see Naraku...

Baton:....

Chris sat in a tree sharpening his sword, it was just about time for him to make his move. He had been watching

Inuyasha and group very closely and they had no idea how close he was to them, he had been using a way of stealth that

not even Inuyasha could detect. He had also been keeping an eye on the other battle in progress, to keep himself amused,

he wished for koga's death, but couldn't do anything to intervine with the battle...he had other plans and those were his

number one priority. Suddenly chris found that the branch he had been standing on broke away and he landed on the ground

with a loud thump.

Miroku: you've been following us...

Chris: and? I can do what i want.

Inuyasha: Where's Kagome!?

Chris: ah...Inuyasha...should I tell you what I've done with your precious Kagome...

Inuyasha: If you value your life...

Miroku: and Ali...

Chris: don't worry...they're both safe...with Naraku...

All: What!?

Inuyasha: YOU BASTARD!

Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and lunged at Chris who laughed darkly and managed to dodge Inuyasha's foolish attack.

this would be a fight to remember, but chris had to make sure that he only fought with Inuyasha and that none of the others

would interfear...

Chris: I only want to fight you Inuyasha...so, to make sure this's a fair fight...snaps

the shadow demons were summoned and each grabbed one of the others before vanishing with them, Inuyasha looked

around, they were alone now...

Chris: A lovely little present Naraku gave me for handing him the girls...

Inuyasha: you'll pay for that! I'll tear your heart out!

Chris: yes...attack me with all your hatred...excellent....


	17. What's Gotten Into Everyone?

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

.....What's Gotten Into Everyone?

Chris laughed darkly as Inuyasha tried again to hit him with Tetsusaiga.

Chris: What's wrong? You're sword holding you back?

Inuyasha: Stand still so I can kill you!

Chris: You try and make me...

Inuyasha lept at Chris...

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Chris lept back but was hit with the attack, he stumbled and looked down at his wounds....

Inuyasha: You act tough, but your only a human...

Chris: I'M NO HUMAN!!!!!!!!!

With a loud growl Chris hit Inuyasha with his sword. Inuyasha was thrown back, he had been

hit in the chest, a trickle of blood ran down his front. Chris smirked as he saw that he had just

injured Inuyasha.

Chris: It appears that you aren't as tough as you claim...

Inuyasha: I'll be the one walking away while you burn in hell...

Chris: we'll see you burns where....

The two tried to hit each other at the same time-the blades of the swords whined as they fought

to be the stronger sword. Sparks flew and the two lept back, both rapidly running out of breath, but

chris knew that he would tire long before Inuyasha would. He cursed his human blood and looked

at his wounds again, they ached and burned with a fierce intensity...

Inuyasha: Are you ready to die, yet?

Chris: I will never die!

Inuyasha: I beg to differ!

Inuyasha charged at Chris with his sword ready to spear chris. However, chris lept into the

air with the last bit of strength he would finish this. Inuyasha looked up at chris-in one swift move

chris raised his sword, which seemed to glow and brought it down...

Chris: Zetsu-Mei!!!!!

First came the black fire, then the explosion-the whole area light up and an ear shattering

boom filled the air. Everything fell silent and still for miles around. It was as if the whole world

had come to a stand still.

Chris stood amongst the rubble and burning land, yet he couldn't tell if he had gotten Inuyasha or

not. He didn't see any signs at all, he kicked some rubble and flames lept up.

Chris: this is no good....

He stopped, something was changing, he could sense it more then see it...

Chris spun around to see a very battered Inuyasha-a strange look on his face...

Inuyasha: Nice trick, now it's my turn...

Chris knew exactly what was about to happen and he glared at Inuyasha. Chris held his sword

out in front of him as he was hit with the wind scar. He was engulfed in the explosion and felt

pain errupt all his body, it was something he had never felt before in his life. His last thought was

to gain his revenge at any means neccary...then everything went black....

Koga grabbed Holly and lept to safety, however, Nartaku was hit with the tail end of the wind

scar, he was engulfed in the flames. Holly had her eyes tightly shut and didn't realize that she was

clenching Koga's furry shoulder things. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, so many

thoughts raced threw her mind. She looked at the damage that had been done and was amazed,

Koga stood back and looked for any sign of Nartaku...

Holly: holy sh...wow...that...That is so creepy...that means Inuyasha's nearby! yay!

Koga: goody...

Holly: haha! stupid Nartaku! he got what he deserved....HEY!!!!!!!

Koga: What?

Holly spun around and looked at Koga with squinty eyes, he tilted his head and looked at her

with a puzzled face.

Koga: what!?

Holly: you saved my life.

Koga: so?

Holly: why?

Koga: because I need you alive...Remember? you made a promise to me and your no good to me

dead.

Holly: oh...right...

Koga: heh. why'd you think I saved you?

Holly: I don't know. it was just so out of the blue.

Koga: pft. Like i wanted to? I would have just saved myself if you hadn't....

holly: ...(stares)

koga: what now?

Holly: how'd you know?

koga: know what?

Holly: about the wind scar?

Koga: heh. I heard it...and smelt it...

Holly: huh?

Koga: Never mind...let's go before something else happens...

Holly: look it's Inuyasha!

Koga: (growls) like that...

Holly dashed off towards the slumped over figure that was Inuyasha, he looked relieved to see

her.

Holly: Inuyasha, are you alright? What happened?

Inuyasha: chris...that bastard...

holly: what did he do now? he didn't attack you, did he?

Inuyasha: he did. He got some good shots in, but in the end i managed to defeat him.

holly: You killed him!?

Inuyasha: if I didn't then he's a lucky man...

Holly looked the way Inuyasha had come, she couldn't help but worry and wonder if chris was

still alive. Even though he had gone crazy and was following Sesshomaru, she still considered him

her friend. Inuyasha growled and holly looked back to him, she knew why he was upset.

Inuyasha: what's he doing here?

Koga: heh. did the inbred mutt get put in his place?

holly: Don't even start!

the two looked at holly who had walked between the two and was looking ticked off at both of

them.

Holly: Where's Sango and the other's?

Inuyasha: chris' shadow minions took them some where. probably the same place they took Kagome

and Ali...

Holly: and that would be...

Inuyasha: Naraku's castle...

holly: great. well....this should be fun...

Koga: she can't help you.

Inuyasha: oh? is that so?

Koga: yeah, she's helping me...

holly rolled her eyes as the two bickered some more, she knew that what she was about to ask

would be near impossible, but it would be the only way.

Inuyasha: Further more....

holly: I'll help both you you.

Inuyasha and Koga: what!?

Holly: but we all have to help each other.

Inuyasha: no way.

Koga: I'm not doing anything with that Mutt....

Holly growled, she hated to be so upset at the two, but they were being very annoying.

holly: if you two won't get along long enough to save the others, then i'll just go and do it on my own.

Inuyasha: no, you'll be killed.

Koga: and I need you alive.

Holly: well it's a price I'm willing to pay. I'm not asking alot out of you. and it's not like you'll do

this forever. I just thought it would be easier and faster if we all worked together. but I guess

i was wrong about both of you. sigh. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Laters...

She began to walk off, wondering if her little act had worked. she knew that walking up to

Naraku ment death for sure this time ( as she wasn't entirely sure that he knew she was still alive),

but it was for her friends that she would die....


	18. Dance With Wolves

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

.....Dance With Wolves....

Holly sat by the fire slowly eating some fish, however, she wasn't enjoying her meal for

her two companions wouldn't stop bickering. To her left was Inuyasha and to her right was Koga.

she sighed as they yapped about something unimportant, she wondered how Kagome could stand

this constantly-it was giving her such a big headache....

Holly: Will you two be queit for once in your lives?

Inuyasha: How can I when this wolf is flicking his flea's on me!

Koga: I'm no where near you-mutt face!

Inuyasha: Who are you calling a mutt face, flea bag!

Holly: Ugh!

Holly got up and with a huff, she dropped her food, she then walked away from the two.

Inuyasha: Hey! where are you going!?

Holly: to bed.

Koga: so, you're not going to finish that?

Holly: no...

She propped herself up agains a tree and tried to sleep, but couldn't. she noticed it was starting

to get cold and it had oddly become quiet. she opened her eyes half expecting to see Inuyasha and

Koga at each other's throats,but something fell over her head and she screamed while frantically

pulling it off of her head.

Inuyasha: Here, this'll keep you warm...

Holly: huh? what about you?

Inuyasha: I'll be fine.

Holly: thank you.

Inuyasha settled down on a branch above them, so he could keep an ear open, holly wrapped

the red Kimono around her looked up at Inuyasha. It wasn't so bad, now that they were all settling

down for the night. with a sigh holly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The snapping of twigs woke her up, she noticed that Inuyasha was reading himself for whatever

was making the noise. Koga stirred as well-holly noted that he had been resting on the other side

of the tree.

Holly: what is that?

Inuyasha: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

Inuyasha lept into the forest, there was a thud as Inuyasha hit something. from the bushes shot

a small creature-it was running straight at holly, she gave a small squeel and covered her face. Koga

dashed in the way and grabbed whatever it was that was racing towards them.

Holly: Shippou!

Shippou: Agh! Don't Hurt me!

Koga: wha...

Koga let go of shippou, who ran and hid behind holly.

Shippou: save me...he's going to kill me...(points to Koga)

holly: Koga's not going to kill you.

Shippou: How do you know? Maybe he wants to eat me...

Holly: sigh. Koga, do you want to eat Shippou?

Koga: hmmmm. Nah, he's too scrawny...I'd get stuff in my teeth.

Holly: see?

Shippou: I'm not scrawny...

Inuyasha came crashing out of the forest looking royally ticked off-leaves were stuck in his

hair.

Inuyasha: Dammit Shippou! What the hell were you doing sneaking around the bushes!?

shippou: I....I....

He looked scared as Inuyasha came storming up to him, holly rolled her eyes...

Inuyasha: I should....

Holly: Shippou obviously has a reason for sneaking around.

Shippou: I do...

holly: what is it?

Inuyasha: we don't have all day...

shippou: I know where Ali is.

Holly: You do!?

shippou: well...kinda...I know...the area...sorta...

Inuyasha: do you or don't you know for sure?

shippou: I...Um...

Inuyasha: (smacks shippou)...

Shippou: Ouch!

Inuyasha: He doesn't know a thing.

holly: Shippou...why did you even get our hopes up?

shippou: I'm sorry...

Koga: well, this was a total waste...

Holly lowered her head and turned away from the others, she didn't like the idea that her friend

was at the mercy of someone like Naraku and now her other friends were falsly raising her hopes.

Holly: I'm going to take a bath in that lake thing. If I'm not back in 35, come look for me....

Inuyasha: wait, it's too dangerous to go on your own.

holly: I'll be fine.

Koga: doubtful

holly: it's just a bath, not like I'm going to hunt down Naraku on my own...

She then walked in the direction she had been facing, but hadn't really decided on taking a bath

yet, it was still too chilly.

Shippou: 35...? 35 what?

Inuyasha: Do I look like I know?

Koga: she is very strange...

shippou: no stranger then her friends...

Holly came to the small lake and saw how inviting it looked, deciding that she had nothing

better to do, she dove in for a little old fashioned swim time. 15 minutes later she was pulling on

her boots when she sensed something. She looked around and then she saw him...the bright white

hair gave him away, he was standing on the other side of the lake with his back turned to her.

Holly pulled on her jacket and made her way over to talk to him...she stopped a few feet from him,

nervous at first she just stared, it was he who spoke first.

Sesshomaru: You want to know if Chris is alright.

Holly: yes...

Sesshomaru: ....

Holly: please...

Sesshomaru: he needs time...

Holly: huh?

Sesshomaru: the eye holds his fate.

Holly: um...okay...but is he alive?

Sesshomaru fixed his piercing golden eyes on Holly, she gulped nervously, not knowing what he

was thinking or what he'd do...

Sesshomaru: You're afraid...

Holly: of you...sorta...yeah...

Sesshomaru: Of what you are. you try so hard to hide it from the others. do you think my worthless

brother will kill you if he knew.

Holly: wha...I don't know...maybe...

Sesshomaru: it's only a matter of time...

Holly: okay, so..what does this have to do with chris?

Sesshomaru: until you've accepted what you are...

with that he walked away, leaving Holly more perplexed then before, she still didn't know for

sure if Chris was alive or not and she had absolutly no idea what the hell Sesshomaru was

telling her, if anything at all. when she thought about it, he didn't really make that much sense...what

did anything he told her have to do with chris, and what did he mean when he spoke of the eye...

she was so deep in thought that she didn't really notice Inuyasha, Koga and Shippou come running

up to her.

Inuyasha: where is he?

Holly: who?

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! I can smell him all over this area.

Koga: you saw him.

Inuyasha: What!? and you didn't call us!? He could have killed you!

Koga: actually, i think she let him get away.

Inuyasha: Holly! How could you!? How stupid can you get! Humans...

Holly: (stares at Inuyasha wide eyed)...

Inuyasha: What?

Holly: Can't you tell?

Inuyasha: Tell what?

Holly looked from Inuyasha to Koga, who looked at her with narrowed eyes as if trying to see

what she was hiding.

Ali stood staring at Naraku, who had one eyebrow cocked questioningly at her. She looked

around the room, it appeared to be only them...without hesitation she grabbed her maise spray from

her pocket and charged at Naraku with it held out in front of her like a dagger. Naraku Lazily waved

one arm and Ali was thrown back by a powerful force, she laid in a heap feeling as if all her energy

had been sucked out of her. Naraku gave her a small half smile as he approached her.

Naraku: Foolish Human...you think you're a match for me?

Ali: I'm no ordinary Human...

Naraku's smirk became a large taunting smile-had he seen threw Ali's bluff. She clenched her

teeth as she realized that she should have thought her attack threw more proberly.

Naraku: no, you're not an ordinary human...you're one who some how defied everything and managed

to end up in Feudal Japan...Interesting at least...

Ali: but I'm not the first...(pant,pant)

Naraku: you mean you're friends? Kagome, Chris, Holly,and Amber?

Ali: you know them?

Naraku: I do. I also know that they all have some connection to this world...as you do not...

Ali: what!?

Naraku: You are a fluke. A mistake. you shouldn't and don't belong here. why don't you just go home.

Ali was thrown against the wall again with Naraku's last words, was it true? was she some sort of

mistake? what was her purpose in feudal Japan? return the eye to Kaiya, but what would happen after

that? Ali's mind went blank for a long time, she felt numb all over as she took in the truth behind

Naraku's words.

Naraku: hmmmm. seeing that you're useless to the others I might as well make you useful to me.

Ali: what...

Naraku: I'll give you anything you want...if you'll get Tetsusaiga for me...

Ali: Tetsusaiga...

Naraku: yes...I think it's a task that suits your inner desires...what do you say? deal?

Ali thought it over, it didn't sound that bad (at the moment). she could get the jewel and then

turn against Naraku, it would be perfect.

Naraku: Still thinking it over?

Ali: I'll take you up on you're offer.

Naraku: Excellent...now, what do you want that I could give you?

Ali: what's shiney and pretty and I could wear around my neck....

Naraku: hmmm. this?(the necklace)

Ali: oh, I like that.

Naraku: you sure you want this? Out of everything else...

Ali: yeah...

Naraku: heh. fine...it's not use to me,anyways...

He tosses the necklace to her, Ali looks slightly stunned, but then notices that something was

slightly off...however, she didn't really care as long as it ment she would be set free and would be

able to turn around and get Naraku good.

Naraku: now go get me Tetsusaiga...

Ali: no problem...

She stumbled out of the room and into the hall, the Necklace felt ice cold in her hands...

Ali: ( now to find Holly, give her this damn thing, and wash my hands of Naraku...)

Ali wandered around the castle until she ran into Kagura, who gave her a dark smile.

Kagura: Lost are we?

Ali: a little, can you show me the way out?

Kagura: Hahaha! and what will you do for me if I help you out?

Ali: it's what I won't do...

Kagura: oh, you're threatening me now?

Ali: actually, I am...got a problem?

Kagura: I do, now that you mension it...

Naraku: stop your bickering. Alex, the way out is straight on and to your left.

Ali: thank you.

Naraku: as for you Kagura...

Ali took off before she heard what Naraku had to say to Kagura. It felt good to finally be outside

and free, though, she still felt an icy chill run threw her soul as if Naraku was still watching her.

Ali: ( Once I get away from here, I'll feel better...I hope...)


	19. Reunion of souls

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

...Reunion Of Souls...

As Inuyasha was off trying to track Sesshomaru down, Holly revealed to Koga what Inuyasha

didn't know yet. Koga found it both odd and amusing that Inuyasha hadn't figured it out, But Holly

was sort of glad as she was still worried about what Inuyasha might do to her if he ever found out.

Koga: Does anyone else know?

Holly: well, I think they may suspect...but other then Chris, Sesshomaru, Naraku..oh and you. no one

else knows.oh and some of those random demons...

Koga cocked an eyebrow before laughing loudly, Holly glared at him and he came to a snickering stop.

Koga: What's wrong with you?

Holly: I don't find this funny at all.

Koga: Just tell him and get it over with. stop worrying about it.

Holly: No, I can't...I'm...scared.

koga: Fine. Then I'll tell him...

Holly: NNNOOOOO!

Koga was staring at something beyond holly and she had a funny feeling she knew what he was

looking at.

Inuyasha: Tell me what?What are you two up to?

Holly: gasps Nothing!

Inuyasha: Then what are you talking about? Don't tell him what?

Holly: we're not talking about you! okay!

Inuyasha: then who...

Holly: we were talking about Miroku...

Koga: Heh

Holly: about how much Ali likes him.

Inuyasha: are you sure? It sounded like you didn't want Koga to tell me something...

Holly:growls can we just drop it?

Inuyasha: Fine. whatever.

Just then both Inuyasha and Koga turned their heads almost in unison as Shippou came running

towards them waving his arms wildly and looking as if he had just seen a ghost. Holly titled her head

slightly and was trying not to laugh incase it was serious.

Inuyasha: Shippou...

Shippou: I found her! I found her!

Inuyasha: You found who?

Koga: calm down you little fluff ball.

shippou took a few deep breaths before going wide eyed and was pointing at Holly while trying to

talk faster then his mouth could move.

Shippou:I found...Ali...I know where she is...

Holly:Are you lying ...again?

Shippou: No! this time is for real. I know where she...

Koga: hmmm,odd...thinks

Inuyasha: I smell Naraku...growls

Holly:...where is Ali...

Shippou: headed straight for us!

And moments later Ali stumpled onto the scene, she looked like she had been through hell and back

again but there seemed to be something different about her, something almost ...evil...

Ali: HOLLY!

Holly: Ali?

Ali: HOW COULD YOU...leave me locked away with that Nasty...that...with...Rarg!

Ali walked right up to Holly and punched her in the shoulder, she yelped more from shock then pain.

Both Inuyasha and Koga looked uncertain of what they could do, but Holly smiled and punched her

Back and the two smirked at each other.

Holly: We were on our way to save you, but its not exactly like Naraku advertises where his castle is,

now is it?

Ali: true, true.

Holly: It's good to see that your alright,um...how...

Ali: I excaped...oh and before I forget...

Ali shoved something into holly's hands, she looked confused for a moment and slowly looked at

what she had been given.

Holly: my necklace! but how...

Ali: that thing has caused enough trouble, just put it on...

Holly: thank you.

She clasped the necklace around her neck and suddenly a wave of pain ran through her entire body.

Holly: AAAAAgggghhhhhh

Inuyasha: What the hell?

Koga; It's glowing!

Holly tried to push away the pain but something was wrong, it felt like she was going to explode and

she couldn't even tell her friends what was happening. she looked at Ali with a fleeting expression of

sadness before dashing past Inuyasha and koga and ran into the forest Holding the side of her neck

like she had been stung there.

Inuyasha: Holly! Wait...Dammit...growls Ali!

Ali: This ...shouldn't have happened...I don't get it.

Koga: where'd you get the necklace?

Ali:...Naraku..

Koga: then He probably did something to it...and used you to give it to Holly...this was probably his

plan the whole time...

Ali: Aw, Fuck. and like I twit I fell for it.

Ali kicked a stone and growled angerly while koga and Inuyasha were deciding if they should stay with

Ali and keep an eye on her or to follow Holly and try and help her. A strong wind picked up and

the two demons looked more stressed out then they did moments before.

Inuyasha: Now what the Hell is going on?

Ali: Kagura?

Koga: No way. It doesn't smell like that Filth. it smells like something I've never smelt before...

Just then a large blur flew over head, the trees were bending over and even Inuyasha and Koga had

to fight to keep their balance as Ali tumbled to the ground and rolled a few times.

Ali: What was That?

Koga: I'm going to catch it!

He didn't wait to get a response from either of the others before dashing at top speed after the

creature. it wasn't long before he had caught up with the creature and lept up to grab it's tail. the

creature turned it's head to look back at Koga and as it did it's sparatic flying came to a stop as it

crashed into some trees. Inuyasha had been right behind Koga and came to a skidding hault as he

looked at the mess of trees, Earth, and the bushes. Koga freed himself just as the creature managed

to pull itself back to its feet. It was a dragon but had wolf like features with horns and long greenish

fur running over the spine of the white dragon.It growled at the two showing its large glistening teeth,

it's two long whiskers swaying in the wind.Ali slowly walked up behind koga and inuyasha with

shippou in her hands, she didn't need heightened senses to see that this creature was some sort of

demon. she stopped beside Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes at the demon, there was something

oddly familiar about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

Ali: to herself it can't be...can it...

Koga: what?

Ali: um...

Inuyasha: It's probably some demon of Naraku's, I'm going to kill it before it has a chance to do

anything.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and readied himself, but as soon as the sword had transfromed it had

de-transformed again and Inuyasha stared unbelieving at his weapon.

Inuyasha: What's wrong with this thing?

Koga: heh, let me show you how a REAL demon deals with things.

Ali: STOP!

Both Inuyasha and Koga turned and gave Ali dirty looks, she had a determined look on her face that

almost made her look like a firey demon.

Inuyasha: Now what?

Ali: don't kill that Demon!

Koga : Why not?

Ali: because look at what it has around it's neck...

Inuyasha: I'm not concerned about what's around its neck, I'm concered about what it has in it's mouth.

Ali: just look! it's the necklace I just gave to Holly...the Eye of the Tiger.

Inuyasha: are you trying to tell us that that demon is Holly?

Ali: That's exactly what I'm trying to say.

The demon was growling at the group but since none had made a move to attack it, it was staying

where it was a good distance away and not attacking either. Even though it looked like it didn't

reconize any of them, somewhere the demon knew not to attack unless it wanted to get hurt.

Ali: so, unless you want to kill Holly. I suggest you don't touch that dragon-wolf-demon-thing.

Inuyasha: None of this is making any sense to me!

Inuyasha jabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground and crossed his arms infront of his chest, he didn't look

impressed at all and was looking from Ali to Koga and back again. Ali was looking down at the

ground as though she was lost in thoughts. The demon turned it's head and was looking away from

the group as if it had heard something or someone. It then lept into the air and flew off this time with

more grace then the first time it had-the group groaned and watched as it flew out of sight.

Inuyasha: That's it! I'm going to get her back and demand that she tells me what the hell is going on!

Ali: uh huh

Koga: I'm tired of being the caretaker of people who can't take care of themselve.

Inuyasha: No one asked you to come.

Koga: then I won't.

Inuyasha: good. we can get things done faster without you slowing us down!

Ali watched the two banter some more before Koga growled and took off in the opposite direction.

She knew that if and when holly returned to normal she wouldn't be too pleased to find that Inuyasha

had chased Koga off.

Inuyasha: let's go!

before she could protest Ali was on the back of Inuyasha holding on for dear life as he sped through

the forest, following the scent of the dragon and stopping after a few minutes. Ali jumped off and

looked around, it was darker in this part of the forest as the tress were so thick that barely any sun

light could filter through.

Inuyasha: Stay here.

Ali: but...

Inuyasha: just stay here!

Ali and shippou watched as Inuyasha took off again and left them alone-with a growl Ali turned and

began to head off in her own direction, even though Inuyasha had told her to stay put. She was

fuming angerly when she came to a quick stop after spotting Sesshomaru. He was looking down at

the demon as it laid still as if it had been slain by him. Slowly the dragon raised its head, eyes glowing,

ali heard a whispery voice hiss across the wind.

'He has been deemed worthy of his wish. Now, he must prepare...'

Sesshomaru walked around the dragon and vanished into the dark forest once more. reluctantly Ali

walked towards the dragon, who hadn't noticed ali approaching yet.

Ali: What were you doing?

the Dragon turned its head around and began to growl, standing to it's feet the dragon lunged foreward

and tried to hit ali with it's taloned foot. She had barely managed to duck out of the way of the attack

but was seriously angry at her friend now, even though she knew Holly probably couldn't help herself.

Ali: Holy Fuck Holly!

The dragon was about to attack again when it stopped and glared at a new person who had entered

the small clearing. Ali turned just in time to see a woman holding a bow stand ready to shoot her

arrow, it took only seconds for Ali to realize what was going to happen.

Kikyou: ...End your Evil, Demon!

Ali couldn't do anything as she watched the arrow shot past her and hit Holly in the heart, it all seemed

to be going in slow motion and as the arrow hit Ali turned away hearing the dragon roar in pain. there

was a moment of silence before the air and ground in the clearing were ripped apart. Ali was sent

crashing to the ground as the after shock of the impact hit her. It had caused an explosion which no

demon could survive. between all the noise and trying not to get hit by flying depris Ali saw Inuyasha

running through the clearing calling for kikyou. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke and the stress

on ali's body was finally too much and she passed out.

when she came to there was nothing left of the clearing and Inuyasha was gone. In the center of a large

crator laid Holly wrapped in something white and blue, it looked like a kimono. Ali staggered over and

expected the worst, but breathed a sigh of relief when she looked down at Holly.

Ali: Holly?

Holly:...

Ali: I know you're alive,I can see you breathing.

Holly: Do you hate me...

Ali: for what?

Holly: for not telling you.

Ali: of course not. you had your reasons for not telling anyone. ...why?

Holly: because he does...

Ali: who...oh, Inuyasha?

Holly:...

Ali: don't be stupid. Of course he doesn't.

Holly: I could sense a great hatred coming from him...just before I transformed.

Ali: Is that why you ran off?

Holly:...

ali looked down at Holly who still refused to move, she could now see that holly was bruised and had

several cuts on her arms and legs, but was just being stuborn.

Ali: c'mon, let's get out of here before something else happens.

she pulled Holly to her feet and the two slowly walked out of the crator and back into the forest where

they weresure to run into Inuyasha and Shippou again...


	20. Reviving the Illusions

A SILVER HOPE

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

...Reviving the Illusions...

Inuyasha, Ali, Shippou and Holly stood looking up at the mountain, it was emitting a strange

aura. They all knew it, though none of them said it, they were almost at Naraku's castle and hopefully

the end of all the madness. After Holly's transformation problem, Inuyasha had come back for Ali

and her-he wasn't pleased about her hiding the truth from him and had given her his version of a lecture

of what holding things like that could do and how he would have killed her if it hadn't been for ali.

she still felt bad, but knew that it wasn't time for pity trips, that their friends needed them now and she

made peace with the fact that Inuyasha didn't care if she was demon or not. Now, they would make

everything right again by making the one person who screwed them all over pay.

Shippou: You've got to let us help this time.

Inuyasha: No I don't!

Ali: he's right-this time we're not going to hide while you have all the fun fighting...we want in on the

action and don't tell us it's too dangerous.

Inuyasha: But it is too dangerous. Anyways, I'm going to be the one to Kill Naraku and I don't want

any of you getting in my way.

Ali: hey, we won't get in your way, but we all have reason to make him pay. don't go thinking your

the only one...

Inuyasha: Alright, if I let you come will you shut up?

Ali: No, and Your not gonna stop me even if you decide not to let 'us' go.

Inuyasha was growing more esassperated with Ali,she was being more difficult then useual. He noticed

that Holly had fallen almost unnaturally quiet the past few days since her transformation, he looked at

her wondering if she was up to this or if she should stay back.

Inuyasha: Holly...?

Holly: Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine.

Inuyasha: right. Let's go!

The four gave each other a slight nod before dashing towards the castle that laid at the base of the

mountain, it seemed odd that the barrier wasn't active, but Inuyasha didn't care all he wanted was to

kill Naraku. Shippou sat on Holly's shoulder as she ran, they all stopped as soon as they entered the

grounds. It was quiet, almost...too quiet, Inuyasha growled under his breath.

Inuyasha: Dammit...

Ali: I don't like the feeling of this. where are the hordes of demons? or...anything?

Inuyasha: No one move!

He smelt that they weren't alone, though at the moment they couldn't see anyone else there with them.

suddenly a sinister laugh rang through the air, the others all stood ready for an ambush but none came.

Out of the shadows stepped a man, it was the man who was laughing darkly. He looked right at Holly

and winked, she gasped and lost her fierce look.

Holly: How can this be? I saw you die!

Nartaku: Hehe. you THOUGHT you saw me die...but you were too busy with your own selfish needs

to witness my great excape.

Holly: you bastard.

Nartaku: now, now. there's no need for such words...You know I still love you...Love to kill you that

is...hehe.

Inuyasha: That's enough! Shut your big mouth before I make you.

Nartaku: hmmm?

Inuyasha had moved between Holly and the strange man with his sword drawn, Holly gave her friend

a frown of disaproving but was distracted when a second man appeared from the shadows. He

waved at Ali who growled angerly while brushing off a disgusted shiver.

Baton: 'Ello again...

Ali: Fuck you!

Baton: Seems the Wrench still has feelings for me...

Ali: pft. as if...

Inuyasha: ALI! you know that scum?

Ali: yea...we had the unfortune of meeting...

Inuyasha kept glancing between the two snickering men and feeling that they had been sent as a

distraction, he knew that he could easily take both the men and still have enough fight left for Naraku.

Inuyasha: This' pathetic, I'm going to destroy you both without even breaking a sweat.

Nartaku: You think?

Holly: Inuyasha! Nartaku has Rapid regeneration...

Ali: and Baton is a master of Illusions...

Inuyasha: heh. And I'm sappoused to be worried why?

tired of waiting for the two to make the first move, Inuyasha lept at the two men with Tetsusaiga

raised over his head-both demonic men managed to move swiftly out of the way with a laugh. They

raced past Inuyasha and towards the two girls, Inuyasha spun and chased after them.

Inuyasha: Dammit, get back here!

Baton: we don't want to fight you yet!

Inuyasha: Too bad!

Ali yelped as she was surprised at the speed Baton moved at, he had grabbed her around the wasit

and lept clear across the other side of the castle's courtyard. Inuyasha began to go after Baton and

the helpless Ali when he heard the second snicker. He twisted just in time to see a screaming Holly

get thrown to the ground roughly by a punch from the sinister Nartaku.

Inuyasha: Holly! Get Away from here you bastard!

Inuyasha dashed towards Nartaku and Holly, he grabbed holly by the hair and lept in the air away from

the blade of Tetsusaiga. Holly was doing her best not to give in to the pain that surged through her at

the moment.

Holly: Inu...yasha...Help Ali...she's only human...

Ali: I heard that...AAAAAah

Inuyasha hesitated , watching as Nartaku threw holly as if she was a rag doll, but he also knew she

could take more punishment then Ali, being that he knew Holly was a demon now. He turned to make

his way to help Ali as he heard Holly had managed to kick the demon man in the pants and he was

yelling profanities at her. Again Inuyasha lept in the air, this time he managed to slice off Baton's arm-

the blood spilled all over Ali who had been doing her best to fight the man off.

Baton: My Arm! You Bastard!

Inuyasha: That's what you get when you play with the likes of me!

Baton: I'm going to kill you!

Inuyasha: heh.

Inuyasha glanced over at Ali for only a moment, she looked strangely grossed out at the red blood that

covered her, she was absorbed by it and unaware that she was in the way.

Inuyasha: ALI...MOVE IT!

Ali: oh...right...

She slowly limped away, her leg in severe pain from being attacked by Baton. The illusionary master

tried to attack Inuyasha with his sword, but was off balance and thrown to the ground. Inuyasha

laughed at the pathetic attempt the man was making to hurt him. Suddenly a dark grin spread across

Baton's face and he chuckled loudly.

Inuyasha: you finally see that it's useless to fight me?

Baton: not yet...but I have a treat for you...

Baton back rolled into the shadows, much to Inuyasha's disliking,

Inuyasha: Get back here you cowered! Hiding won't save you!

Ali: Inuyasha...he's using his illusionary powers! be careful.

Inuyasha: don't worry about me...

Holly let out a blood curdling scream which drew the attention of both Inuyasha and Ali, Nartaku had

both hands around a jagged dagger which he was pressing deeper and deeper into her chest.

Ali: Dammit Holly, Why don't you Transform?

Holly: I...Can't...

Inuyasha: What?

Holly: I...Can't!...

She squeeled as it appeared Nartaku was putting all his weight into the attack, Inuyasha growled and

raced towards the man before he killed Holly.

Inuyasha: Dammit Holly- I thought you said you'd be alright!

He was in mid attack when he was thrown back by a strong invisible force, he wasn't the only one

who looked confused. Ali looked around, it wasn't the man who was fully trying to kill holly and that

left one other person.

Ali: It's Baton...

Just as Ali said that Kikyo stepped out of the shadows with her bow raised and aimed at Ali, Inuyasha

looked stunned. Ali could clearly tell that it was an illusion made to trick Inuyasha, but he obviously

couldn't see past it.

Ali: Inuyasha...That's not Kikyo! it's a trick...snap out of it!

Seeing that her words weren't getting through to Inuyasha, Ali lept to her feet and made a desperate

lunge at the man pretending to be Kikyo, however, Kikyo hit Ali back to the ground with a swift

slice of her bow, causing a large gash to form across Ali's chest. Ali tried to stop her own blood

from spilling from her, but it wasn't working and she felt extremely dizzy and weak.

Kikyo: Now to kill you...Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was still hesitating, as Kikyo raised her bow again, ignoring the rocks Ali kept chucking at her

in a last attempt to distract the imposter long enough for Inuyasha to gain his senses and attack. the

Imposter was about to release her arrow, when Ali managed to hit her in the elbow and the arrow went

flying way over Inuyasha's head.

Kikyo: I'm going to kill you for that!

Kikyo lept at Ali and began to strangle her with the string of the bow, it's wire cutting into Ali's neck

as more blood was being spelt down her front. Ali looked around, her strenght fading quickly.

Ali: Inu...Yasha...

Ali managed to kick the imposter kikyo off, but as she fell back the string dug deep into her skin and

Ali held her neck hoping it didn't cut anything vital and prayed that she wouldn't end up bleeding to

death.

Holly was finding it increasingly harder to breath as Nartaku was not only stabbing her, but crushing

her into the ground. She wished that he had stabbed her anywhere else other then where he had as

she knew full well that she couldn't do anything with the dagger in her chest. she was rendered helpless

though he would have to do alot more to actually kill her. A strong wind picked up, and it was only

then that Nartaku seemed to be slightly distracted, Holly could at least breath and she smelt a very

familier and welcoming scent. Just as the winds came howling over the two, Nartaku was thrown off

of Holly and she gasped thankfully for cool air. She at up and watched as Nartaku landed a good

thirty yards away.

Holly: I wondered if you'd show up or if I would actually parish at the hands of...'that'...

Koga: Heh. I need you alive, remember.

Holly: I know, that's why I never gave up believing you'd come.

Koga: huh?

Holly smirked at the confused wolf demon, as she climbed to her feet and looked down at the dagger

still pertruding from her chest. Nartaku yelled angerly as he stood with his sword drawn and glared

at the two.

Nartaku: You'll pay with your life for that, Wolf!

He began to charge at the two when suddenly he was smacked by a large boomer rang shaped object

and was thrown out of sight-this time he didn't come back. IT was Holly's turn to look confused,

Koga: They just followed me...

Holly looked past Koga to see Sango, Miroku and Kagome all running towards them from outside of

the castle grounds. They came to a stop when they reached Koga and Holly, slightly winded from the

sudden sprint they made to get there. Instantly they noticed Inuyasha looking confused while Ali who

was severely hurt tried to fend off a blood thirsty Kikyo.

Sango: Holly, what's going on here? Why is kikyo trying to kill Ali?

Holly: That's not Kikyo...

Miroku: what? but it looks just like her...

Holly: It's not. We were actually on our way to save you guys when we got attacked by these two

goons. The One Sango just got is Nartaku, I'm still not sure if he's dead as he's got rapid regeneration

and that one who looks like Kikyo is Baton a master of illusions.

Miroku: That would explain wny Inuyasha isn't doing anything, he's been fooled by the illusion of

Kikyo.

Holly: That's why I've got to do this...

She pulled Nartaku's dagger from her chest, gaining disgusted looks from the others-she ignored them

and dashed off. She rushed past Inuyasha, knocking him on perpouse to snap him out of his spell-

she lept at the imposter Kikyo as she was about to finish Ali off. The Dagger hit the imposter in the

stomache at such an angle that it would do more damage going out then it did going in. Kikyo melted

away to reveal Baton who was royally pissed off that Holly had ruined his illusion.

Ali: finally someone does something...

Baton: You die now, Bitch!

Holly: I think not.

Baton: oh? what make's you so sure.

Holly: This.

She ducked just as Inuyasha thrust Tetsusaiga through Baton and he gulped, he had been sliced in half,

each side of him turned to ash and blew away in the slight wind. Holly stood back up and gave

Inuyasha a slight grin, she had heard him coming as soon as she had broken the Illusion and she knew

he was pissed at being decieved like that. He probably would have ended up hurting her too if she

hadn't moved, but it was understandable, also it looked as if the two had worked as one to make the

attack work.

Holly: That'w what you get for being a impersonating bastard and beating on our friends!

she kicked the ash with satisfaction, until someone grabbed her from the behind and pulled her roughly

into them.

Nartaku: And this' what you get for being foolish.

He had his sword at her throat and everyone was frozen, they knew that if they made any fast

movement that holly would have her throat sliced and not even a demon like her could survive that.

Guilt filled her for being the first to be taken hostage during battle, holly looked down, there was only

one way in which this could work, at least the others would be safe.

Holly: Let my friends leave here, unharmed and You can do as you wish with me.

Nartaku: How noble...but very tempting...

Holly: They got what they came for, there's no reason to keep them here any longer and it is me that

you want, correct?

Nartaku: How do I know this isn't a trick, that they won't come back for you...

Holly: they won't. I promise. and I always keep my promises.

Nartaku: well...Lord Naraku's going to kill them all anyways, I sappouse it doesn't really matter...

Inuyasha had stopped glaring at Nartaku and was starring at Holly with an expression that truly scared

her, He knew exactly what she was trying to do and was angry. The others were just out of ear shot

to actually hear what was being said between the two. the only thing the others could tell was that

Holly and Nartaku were in very deep conversation about something.

Miroku: Holly, what are you doing?

Nartaku: we're deciding how you're all going to...

Before Nartaku could finish his sentence both him and Holly were completely engulfed in a huge wall

of black flames. The others all began to redraw their weapons as they looked around for the source

of this. Out of shadows by the castle walls stepped a dark figure, he had long black hair, his clothing

was long black and red robes. In his hands was a large black sword and his eyes were glowing a

blood red-he was a demon with extrodenary dark powers.

Kagome: who's that?

Sango: I don't know...

Miroku: I have a feeling that we've met this demon before...

The man walked past them without even a second look at them. Ali managed to pull herself to her

feet, shakey, but she glared at him as if challanging him to do something. He glared at her while

sticking his head up as if he thought that she was beneath him. Out of the fire stumbled Nartaku, still

able to move after all the punishment his body had been put through. He raised his bloody sword at

the man who had attacked him with fire, but before he could even finish raising it-the man swung his

black sword and Nartaku seemed to slowly begin to dissintagrate into nothingness. The others were

shocked at how easily this demon had defeated Nartaku, they still were on edge as they felt that this

man wasn't there to help or hinder them. Koga walked over to the man to thank him, but the man

glared icie daggers at the wolf demon. this stopped Koga dead in his tracks and he backed away, the

man then turned to the still raging black fire. It popped and sizzled until finally it let out a small

explosion that revealed a fully transformed wolf demon,teeth dripping in blood. Standing in the embers

the man and the wolf stared at each other for a long moment as if they were silently talking to each

other through their minds. The man nodded once before picking up Nartaku's sword and walking off

again, without a word ever to anyone. He was gone just as quickly and mysteriously as he had

arrived and the only one who seemed to know anything was the wolf dragon demon.

Ali: Great...You transformed...Hate to tell you, but your a little late.

Ali smirked as best as she could, hobbling over to the dragon and looking at the others. Kagome,

Sango, and Miroku looked slightly unsure and nervously at the demon that Ali was now leaning

against.

Kagome: That...That's holly?

Miroku: She's...a demon...

Sango: She's a Dragon...

Ali: No, she's a Wolf...

Kagome: But, I thought...

Ali: Long story...

Miroku: Ali, your strength seems to be coming back to you.

Ali did feel better, but she had lost too much blood to care, all she knew is that the Demon holly

seemed to have a strange healing effect on her. Holly raised her enlongated head to the sky and let

out a long drawn out growl. The others followed Holly's lead to see what she was growling at-

thousands of poison insects were coming straight for them. Holly turned her head back to her friends,

she and Inuyasha were thinking along the same lines of that Naraku wasn't far and he was probably

pissed.

Holly: Koga,Miroku, Sango take Kagome and Shippou and leave.

sango: we're not leaving, we have a right to fight, too!

Miroku: it's too dangerous...

Holly growled and in a swift move had grabbed both sango and Miroku with her mouth and kagome

with her clawed hand, making sure not to hurt her friends. Koga lept onto holly's back with Shippou

in toe, as Holly flew into the sky ignoring the massive protests she was getting from her friends. Kirara

followed, still unsure if Holly was going to hurt them or not. As soon as Holly flew far enough she

landed deep in the forest and released her angered friends, she gave them an apologenic look.

Miroku: Why'd you do that? we can Help...

Holly: Because if we die...you'll be needed to protect Kagome...

Kagome: You won't die! and Neither will Inuyasha...

Sango: Kagome's right.

Holly: Inuyasha won't...I'll die to give him the chance to kill Naraku...

Kagome: No.

Shippou: Holly, don't talk like that...

Kagome and shippou had wrapped their arms around Holly's front leg, she bent her long neck to look

down at them-she would do anything at this point to help her friends. she glanced at Koga who was

just watching her in amusement.

Koga: just remember, I need you alive.

Holly: I know. Take care...all of you...Believe in us as we believe in you.

Kagome and shippou let go and Holly bowed to her friends before taking off back towards the castle,

a small tear in the corner of her eye, she had all intention of being the first to fall if it came right down

to it, for she knew that everything rode on Inuyasha's shoulders. When she reached the castle, it looked

as if it was too late as Inuyasha laid in a heap in some tall grass, Ali was holding Tetsusaiga which was

odd in it's self and Naraku standing to one side. Holly landed as quietly as she could by Inuyasha, he

was still breathing, but something was wrong-it was as if he had been attacked by someone else.

Holly: Ali what are you doing? Give Inuyasha his sword...

She detransformed and ran to Ali, who roughly through her to the ground, Holly looked confused at

her friend.

Ali: Don't get in my way...I'm going to kill Naraku with Tetsusaiga!

Naraku: hehehe. By all means, you can try to kill me...with a sword that's not yours...and a power

that's not yours...

Holly: NARAKU!

Naraku pulled his attention away from the enraged Ali to Holly who was now on her feet and blindly

sprinting towards him.

Naraku: You're still alive?

Holly: Sorry to disappoint you...

Naraku: ah, I see you managed to activate the eye, very good...

Holly: You bastard! You tried to kill me-and it almost worked...

Naraku: who ever said I tried to kill you. It must have just been a misunderstanding...heh.

Inuyasha was coming too, confused as to what had hit him, literally. Ali was dragging the sword

towards Naraku and Holly who was only feet from the evil demon now. Naraku laughed at Ali's

attempt to kill him with a sword that was too heavy for her to even carry.

Naraku: hmm, it's getting too crowded here...

Holly: ...

Naraku: As much as I'd love to see how this plays out, I think we should take our conversation

elsewhere...

Holly: what...

A strange mist surrounded both Naraku and Holly, she tried to back away but found that she couldn't

even move, as much as she tried. Naraku was laughing evilly as the castle and everything there

dissolved away to a blur of colours as Naraku transported both him and Holly to an unknown

destination. Watching hopelessly as Naraku took off, Ali dropped the Tetsusaiga and kicked it, only

managing to hurt her foot even more then it was. Inuyasha walked up behind Ali and grabbed his

sword before glaring at her.

Inuyasha: What the Hell where you doing with MY sword?

Ali: I was going to kill Naraku...

Inuyasha: ...You were going to give it to Naraku?

Ali: No...I was going to Kill him!

Inuyasha: keh...

He slipped Tetsusaiga back into it's sheith and walked away without another word.


End file.
